


Expanding the Family Tree

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood, Pregnant Sex, Reylo Baby, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Life didn't turn out exactly the way Rey imagined but she never imagined she could be this happy.Ben and herself were a good team with their daughter and proved themselves to be good parents.So if it worked once... why not again?





	1. Stage 1: Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> Been away for nearly two months for a much needed break. But being snowed in has encouraged me to start writing again - purely for lack of anything else to do. Plus The Last Jedi novel is coming out and I'm excited.
> 
> Have some reylo goodness...

Rey looked up at the clock above the cooker. Five minutes to eight. She took a steadying drink of wine. He would be here in five minutes. He had a point of never being late.

 

She _had_ to ask him. She had to ask him tonight. If he said no then she would look into other options. If he said yes… well, she’d get to that bit later.

 

She’d sent Millie off to her grandparents so she would have the house to herself. She’d even sent BB8 off to join Millie, Han and Leia so the giant orange and white cat couldn’t intrude on her and Kylo. Rey knew from experience that Kylo often referred to her pet as ‘giant fur-ball’.

 

Rey had been careful to choose her outfit tonight: her best jeans, gladiator sandals and a purple tunic-top. She didn’t want to appear to be trying too hard or to appear to look scruffy. The latter was more her style – she was normally covered in engine oil after work or oversized t-shirts with her most comfy tracksuit bottoms. She didn’t want to appear to not be taking this serious. She needed to appear sane. Even if this idea was decidedly insane.

 

The house had been hoovered and the dirty laundry hidden from sight. She’d done the dishes the night before and made sure Millie had taken everything with her for her sleepover with her Granny and Grandpa – she didn’t want Han popping to her house for a stuffed toy at the wrong time.

 

Rey’s eye was caught by one of the many drawings that had been stuck to the fridge. It was of Rey–or at least a stick figure that was covered in overalls and had a big crayoned smile. Rey mirrored the smile. Her daughter was skilled at making life look as colourful as possible. Millie was always drawing her little family. There was a separate picture of another stick figure who seemed to be coloured in black clothes and matching hair. His legs were almost ludicrously long to symbolised his towering height. To Millie, her Daddy was the tallest man in the world. Rey, who was fairly tall for a woman and still had to crane her neck up at times to look at the father of her child, was inclined to agree.

 

She loved her daughter. She loved her so much and she loved being a mummy. It was a tough job especially as a single mum but the best job and her baby was the family she’d always dreamt of. All those years dreaming of her parents coming to collect her from foster care may have come to nothing but her healing had began in earnest when her daughter had first been placed in her arms squalling and sticky but utterly perfect.

 

She had remembered the words of Maz: _the belong you seek is not behind you; it is ahead._

 

Millie was now nearly six and beautiful. She was going to be tall but still let her Mum pick her up for a big hug. Freckles dusted her button nose, she had Rey’s hazel eyes and dark curly black hair of her father. She had begun to notice that two of her milk teeth were wobbly – they would have a visit from the tooth fairy soon.

 

There was a knock on the front door and Rey nearly spilled the wine she had been drinking. Putting the glass down on the kitchen counter and taking a deep breath, she moved towards the door of her home.

 

Opening the door, she was greeted with a man about six foot three with a strong build and her daughter’s black hair.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Kylo Ren asked.

 

“Yes...” God, her voice sounded like she was coming down with a head-cold. “Yes.” She said more clearly. “Come in.”

 

Kylo stepped over the threshold and Rey closed the door. His usual air of arrogance and assurance was noticeably absent in that moment; he looked almost nervous. Rey couldn’t blame him-without Millie there to be their focus it was distinctly strange and bought back memories of their first encounter.

 

* * *

 

Rey had actually met Han Solo first when she had been interviewed for a job at his mechanical workshop Kessler Run. She’d heard of the legendary mercenary from reputation alone and he was just as gruff as you would expect a former career criminal. At the time, she was nineteen, living alone and just wanted a decent job. Moving to the America had been something of a fluke in the grand scheme of things but England was the place where her parents had abandoned her. While she was in the vicinity of _Jakku Home for Neglected and Abandoned Children_ , she would always be looking over her shoulder for the parents who had liked the bottle a lot more than her.

 

Besides, she’d landed on her feet in regards to friends. She’d met Finn more or less at the airport and they had been best friends from that moment on. It was him that she had been living with at the time of her job interview.

 

Han had seemed sceptical of her prowess but not because she was a girl; it was purely because he believed no one was as good at cars than him. Rey’s subsequent knowledge and clear ability was both humbling, impressive and deeply annoying to Han.

 

She got the job nonetheless.

 

Life in the first few weeks at Kessler Run was what Rey had always dreamed of. She fixed cars, diagnosed problems, tinkered with engines and ate her packed lunch with Chewbacca (Han’s second in command and a man hairy enough to be mistaken for Big Foot) and Han in the shabby break room. Chewbacca rarely said anything that was distinguishable and Han mainly talked lovingly of his ancient vehicle ‘The Falcon’ which he was determined he would be able to get back up and running. It was nearly ten days before Rey even realised that Han had been married let alone that he had a son.

 

She soon became all too well acquainted with the prodigal offspring of Han Solo.

 

Rey had been the only one in the garage the night he revealed himself after opting to stay on to fix up a particularly difficult engine. It was clear that he had been expecting to see his estranged father and not a skinny, brown haired girl with grease on her forehead. Rey had been rather taken aback at the appearance of the man. He wasn’t what Rey had been expecting at all – he was dressed in an impeccable black suit with matching black hair that brushed his shoulders. His features were familiar to Han’s – he had Han’s smirk down to a tee – but oddly unusual. They seemed almost too prominent for his face but he worked them very well. His dark brown eyes, strong nose, pale skin and sensuous lips were oddly hypnotic. He was unconventional but undeniably handsome.

 

The businessman gaped at her a little then seemed to collect himself again.

 

“Where’s Solo?” He demanded. As though the owner was hiding behind the car that Rey was working on.

 

“He’s gone to a bar with Chewie.”

 

“Will he be back?”

 

“Eventually. But not tonight. Can I take a message?” Rey didn’t know enough about this man to know whether to be standoffish or polite. She had conflicting emotions as to which approach to take.

 

“Just… just tell him...” The man’s eyes were looking almost startled by the question and like he wasn’t prepared to encounter anyone else but Han. “Just tell him Kylo stopped by.”

 

Rey nodded slowly and watched as the man walked out of the garage again. It was an odd encounter but not one that Rey could underline in any way as unpleasant.

 

When she passed on the message the next morning, Han dropped his cup of coffee that he was meant to be drinking which caused it to shatter on the ground. This was how Rey discovered that Kylo was in fact Han Solo’s son.

 

It was a confusing family drama. Han seemed to have an air of defeat about him where his son was concerned that he had never had at any other time. Like he was too sad to give it words. He had separated from Kylo’s mother years ago and they had lost influence over their son when he had been sent to live with his uncle. It seemed that the uncle and nephew relationship had broken any chance of the whole family being healed. It seemed to have driven Kylo to leaving the family unit altogether.

 

Indeed, his name wasn’t even Kylo! He had changed it to that frankly ridiculous pseudonym after leaving his family. His real name, his given name by his mum and dad, was actually Ben.

 

Ben Solo. Not Kylo Ren.

 

Rey was subsequently introduced to Han’s estranged wife Leia after their son’s reappearance. Rey was stunned at the poise and evident opulence of this woman – Leia was clearly a woman who had been brought up amongst people who were practically royalty. The fact that she had set up home with a man who freely admitted that he would bend the law if he could get away with it was frankly baffling. She was however extremely kind to Rey and took the time to talk to her whenever she could.

 

Kylo had clearly not come for a cosy reunion. When he eventually came back, it was merely to inform Han that his company was now looking into buying the land that the garage was built upon. His company which he oh-so-happened to be the CEO of.

 

Rey felt like the bottom of her world had been ripped out from under her. If he bought this land, he would have her out of a job.

 

Her confusing reaction to Kylo now turned to icy contempt. He was going to rob her of her dream job and was hurting the family she had always dreamed of.

 

Oddly, whenever he came to the garage to do ‘business’ (or gloat as she saw it), he tended to let his eyes wander to wherever she was located. His eyes were always odd whenever he saw her. They looked almost pleading, confused and very curious.

 

Rey would aggressively attack an engine until he’d left. He was beneath her notice.

 

Her hand was forced when she was approached (or cornered) at coffee shop on her day off. She was in the process of paying for her coffee when a ten dollar bill was offered over her shoulder.

 

“I’ll get this.” Came an all-too-familiar voice. Deep and smooth as velvet. Rey looked up to see Kylo stood before her in his customary suit with her reactions too slow to slap the money out of his hand.

 

“What do you want?” Rey spat as a means of saying ‘thanks’.

 

“Is it a crime to say hello? Or be friendly?”

 

“You’ll probably send me a bill afterwards.” Rey tried to stride past him but Kylo easily caught her arm.

 

“Why are you being so unreasonable?” Kylo asked sounding genuinely confused. “I’ve never had any issue with yourself-”

 

“My problem is the fact you are going to tear down my workplace and leaving me destitute. Or have you conveniently forgotten that titbit of information?”

 

“You won’t be out of work.” Kylo said while looking supremely uncomfortable by her accusations. “I can get you another placement anywhere-”

 

“I don’t want another job!” Rey burst out, causing her to nearly drop her takeaway coffee and caused more than a few heads to turn in the coffee shop they had failed to vacate. Rey lowered her voice to hiss but didn’t sound any less enraged. “I want to stay at that garage with people who care about me and respect my opinions. I’ve finally found a family of sorts and you won’t take it from me. Do you hear me? _You won’t!”_ And with that, Rey had stormed off with her coffee that she dropped in the first trash can she passed.

 

Rey wasn’t sure if it was that or other prominent forces that brought Kylo away from his plans (he seemed to have a lot more time for his mother than he was ready to admit) but suddenly the plans to buy the land that Kessler Run was built on were never mentioned again. Han never received paperwork that the plans were halted. In fact he never heard anything at all. But as Han explained: no news was good news.

 

Leia seemed insistent to see her son though. She came to the workshop more often in the hope of seeing her son – or maybe it was to see her estranged husband. Neither of them seemed any closer to actually filing for divorce. If anything, they still seemed to fancy one another!

 

Maybe that was why Kylo rarely stopped by.

 

When he did, it was awkward and overly formal. Han tended to stay in the background as though Kylo were a deer that might spook. Leia talked about anything that wasn’t personal like the weather and whether Ben was still doing calligraphy.

 

Yes, he was still doing it and please refrain from using that name.

 

Rey hadn’t been sure how to act around Kylo now. She had been almost shockingly rude to him and she had lamented wasting good coffee later in the day. She kept her face hidden behind her work but didn’t actively glare at him. Yet he made awkward attempts at conversation. He would ask how the car she was working on was coming along and where she had learnt such an odd hairstyle of three buns. The powerful owner of an entire law firm suddenly looked remarkably like a teenage boy; shuffling his feet, looking anywhere but at her and going rather pink over his long nose.

 

It might have carried on like that – awkward conversation and weird tension – if Rey hadn’t been invited to a family barbecue.

 

Leia had a luxurious house and apparently held an annual cook-out every summer. The sun took a long time to set in California at summer and there would be no reason to run inside to avoid drizzle and wind like back home in London. She invited Rey along with any friend she wanted to bring as well as Chewie (she made a promise that she had set a whole chicken aside for him) and Han. It seemed a regular thing for the couple to occasionally do things together.

 

Rey would eat her spanner if the couple hadn’t already planned for Han to spend the night after the cook out.

 

The garden of the cook out was long and well kept and the smells of burgers and hot dogs cooking made both her and Finn’s mouths water. All feeling of inadequacy and not belonging disappeared as they laden their plates with food.

 

Finn fit in as well as he did everywhere. They were introduced to Leia’s deputy Poe Dameron and an intern called Rose Tico who worked at Leia’s government scheme. Finn was starstruck by Poe’s demeanour and Rey couldn’t help the chuckle and little blush that warmed her cheeks as Poe introduced himself with aplomb to her. He was a charmer and very handsome. And Rose was tiny and adorable. Rey couldn’t help but notice how Rose’s eyes seemed to wander to Finn with a look that nearly bordered on slavish. It was clear that her new friend had developed a rather big crush on her bestie. Not that Rey could blame her; Finn was something of a hunk! It was actually rather depressing to Rey that she felt no romantic attachment to her flatmate. It felt a bit like fancying a brother!

 

Rey was introduced to Amilyn Holdo, Leia’s best friend and the only woman Rey had ever met who could make pink hair seem almost common place, and noticed Leia constantly looking towards the patio doors.

 

“Is Leia expecting someone else?” Rey asked as she helped herself to her seventh chicken wing. Holdo followed Rey’s gaze and sighed at the sight of her friend.

 

“I think… I think she was hoping Ben would come.”

 

“Kylo?” Rey abruptly put down the chicken wing. “He was supposed to come?”

 

“She always sends him an invite. Every year. I just think… maybe she believed that she had made enough progress.”

 

Rey’s appetite died abruptly.

 

It was nearly eleven at night when Poe offered her, Finn and Rose a lift home. She was about to get in the car when she spotted another car not far from the house. It was sleek, all black and almost ridiculously fast – she’d only seen an engine for that model once and she was sure the manufacturers had rigged it illegally to make it go that fast. Only one person she knew could afford a car that good.

 

“You guys go ahead! I’ve got to do something.” She announced and took off towards the car before Poe could even question where she was going.

 

Rey was a fast runner and too quick for the driver to turn on the engine and frantically back out of the street.

 

“You!” She hissed at Kylo through the window of the car. It was satisfying to see the object of her scorn look at her with something close to shock. Not fear because if he got out of the car, he was taller and stronger that her. But she was a dirty fighter. So it was a surprise when he wound the window down. “How could you? She was waiting for you! She was looking at the door all night!” Rey was angry at the tears of fury that welled up in her eyes. Tonight had reminded her too much of her own childhood – constantly waiting and getting excited for someone who was never going to come. “You have a family you loved you! They give a damn about you! Why?”

 

“Why what?” Kylo asked quietly. Almost intimately. Rey felt her control slipping. “Why what? Say it.”

 

“Why did you…” Her voice was shaking like crazy. “Why have you refused this? I don’t understand.”

 

“Why do you think I’m sat here?” He asked her quietly. Almost tenderly.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you think I had driven here to see my own mother suffering from humiliation? I’ve been sat here for four hours.”

 

“What?” Rey’s head span. What she was hearing didn’t make sense. Then she noticed his clothing. His usual black suit was missing. He was wearing a black jumper and jeans. He looked like he had been attempting to dress casually and wasn’t used to it. “You… you were going to come? But then why-”

 

“Explain to me how I would have done it exactly?” Kylo demanded sounding impatient. “Put yourself in my shoes. How exactly was I going to go into the garden, where everyone who grew up with me was congregated, and help myself to coleslaw?”

 

Rey found her anger begin to ease and a new emotion take over: pity. Maybe compassion. But he suddenly wasn’t the contemptible arse that she had painted him to be.

 

“Can I give you a lift home? I want to get drunk now please.” Kylo said with an air of defeat.

 

Rey found herself in his car but not heading home. She decided she needed at least one beer too. And he apparently had a fridge full.

 

His apartment was all sleek lines and with a black and white colour scheme. And an air of a showroom. There were no pictures or knick-knacks scattered around the place. No mess. Not even a lone sock.

 

They’d both opened their beers and sank down on the sofa in an awkward silence. Yet with each sip and eventually with another beer, he began to be a bit less closed off. And so was Rey. She wasn’t drunk, she’d maintain that to the end, but she was gently buzzed and feeling more open than ever before.

 

They talked about everything and nothing. Both had opened up about their own childhoods and Rey finds that the perfect childhood she’d always accused him of having was not quite the truth. As the night went on, she found her eyes drifting more and more over his face. His angualr features were handsome and now up close they looked almost shockingly beautiful.

 

They never bring it up, not even now, but Rey knew that she was the one to move first and press her lips against his plump ones.

 

He’d been surprised. Clearly taken aback. But his eyes had then drifted to her own lips and then they were kissing. Kissing without restraint.

 

Rey had never gone to bed before with anyone. She’d always distrusted sex after hearing of it being used as a weapon so many times. So she was woefully inexperienced. But she knew herself well enough to know that she wanted this.

 

Rey still let her mind drift to it and shiver in delight. Kylo seemed to be experienced but lacking in confidence so he made it his mission to make it good for her. Every inch of her body had been kissed. Her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her collarbones and all the way down to her toes. It was like being devoured and Rey loved it. Rey had loved to run her hands along Kylo’s body too; he was beautiful unclothed.

 

The pain of first time sex was noticeably absent when Kylo sheathed himself inside. He’d been more wide-eyed than her upon realising just how innocent she was. Rey had locked her ankles above his buttocks just to keep him where he was.

 

“I want this. Please.”

 

It had been glorious. They must have done it about three times and Rey had enjoyed every minute of it.

 

Of course, it had been a whole new level of awkward the next morning when she woke up next to him.

 

Rey didn’t regret it – not at all – but she wasn’t sure how to react to this. So she’d silently collected her clothes and snuck out of the apartment. She didn’t know the etiquette for this. Did she leave her phone number? A note thanking him? The number to the best dry-cleaners she knew?

 

She’d given her heart too easily in the past and she’d resolved to be tougher. So she left without leaving anything. Best not to give people the power to disappoint you.

 

Kylo didn’t come to the garage after. Rey wasn’t sure he was avoiding his parents or her. Maybe both. She resolved to move forward and take it for what it was – a great night.

 

That was until her period didn’t come.

 

* * *

 

“Would you like tea? Coffee? A beer?” Rey offered.

 

“No alcohol, I’m driving. Coffee would be nice.” Kylo conceded. Rey gestured to him to sit on the sofa which he did with evident unease. Rey was glad to escape to the kitchen to make the coffee. It gave her time to collect herself. “Is everything alright?” Kylo asked as soon as she re-entered the room. “You seem agitated. Is it Millie? Is something wrong?”

  
“No! No, she’s absolutely fine. She’s having her usual sleepover at Leia’s. No doubt Han will be there to tuck her in. And watch _Beauty and the Beast_ for the millionth time.”

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “The original or the remake?”

 

Rey found herself chuckling. “The original.”

 

“Ah, that’s okay then.”

 

Rey shook her head fondly as Kylo took a sip of his coffee. Kylo didn’t like much change and in his head, no-one could replace Angela Langsbury as Mrs. Potts. The fact that Rey happened to enjoy the new one irritated him to no end.

 

“So what’s up?”

 

Rey fiddled with her own cup of tea.

 

_You have to ask. You have to._

 

“You know how much we both love Millie?”

 

Kylo lowered his coffee cup. “Of course.”

 

“And we want her to have everything we didn’t?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“Well, one of the biggest things is loneliness, right?”

 

Kylo nodded clearly wondering where she was going with this.

 

“We want to make sure she is never alone.”

 

Kylo looked at her intently.

 

“Rey?”

 

_Just do it._

 

“Will you give me another baby?”


	2. Stage 2: Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage anyone who likes this story to check out https://thepoetdraws.tumblr.com/ . She draws a reylo baby that is exactly how I see Millie and so darn cute. She even does commisions! She's simply brilliant.
> 
> If nothing else, they will make you squeal.

It was a good thing that Kylo had lowered his coffee cup and wasn’t holding it – it would have definitely come crashing down onto Rey’s nice cream carpet.

 

Rey had gone pink in the cheeks but her eyes were steely. Like she was embarrassed to have said the words but wasn’t going to take it back.

 

“I’m sorry? What did you say?” Kylo queried. He needed to hear it again for his sanity. Rey’s cheeks went from pink to blotchy red.

 

“Would you… give me another baby? I want another baby. And you got me pregnant once so...”

 

He suddenly wished he wasn’t driving – he badly needed a stronger drink.

 

Kylo had wondered why Rey had invited him round but this was not something he was prepared for at all. His mind had flown to Millie and whether something was wrong or she needed something. Then onto something more difficult to hear: like she wanted to move away from the area with Millie. Or she’d met someone.

 

“Are you going to say anything?” Rey asked clearly desperate for an answer.

 

“I want to say a lot of things.” Kylo managed, “But funnily enough I think you need to explain a bit more before I say anything.”

 

Rey shifted and looked like she was half expecting this but wasn’t relishing it.

 

It reminded him of the last time she had done this – though she had already been pregnant at the time.

 

* * *

 

Kylo was not a ladies man. In fact, he was the farthest thing from one. Being a ladies man meant talking to people in general and… eurgh, no thanks.

 

So when he’d come face-to-face with a beautiful girl in oil stained overalls, it had been as unexpected as it was a pleasant surprise.

 

Maybe some people would deem her plain; maybe pretty at best. Some people could shove it up their arse. She was a beautiful girl and her lack of polish somehow enhanced her appeal to Kylo. Working for a big company and being forced to look impeccable every day meant that most of his interactions with women were as sterile as a medical table. Every single women was manicured, primped and preened within an inch of their lives (even Phasma who kept her hair short and would have been a good bouncer at the worst type of nightclub). Rey was everything he wasn’t used to and that was intoxicating.

 

Yet she had treated him with contempt. Kylo had been determined to rip his father’s comfy world from under his feet. It would be the perfect revenge for all those years that Han had abandoned his son to go to Kessler Run – or at least that’s where he always claimed he was going. And spiting his father would also be payback for his mother. She’d never really got over the husband that she refused to divorce.

 

He didn’t know what he was planning to do exactly but Rey had anticipated the worst and treated him accordingly.

 

Kylo didn’t know why it mattered so much but seeing her look at him with only disdain had stung.

 

He’d finally tried to buy her a coffee and talk to her but she had left him in no doubt about how she felt before storming off.

 

That night he read the contract to buy the land. And fed it into the shredder.

 

Hurting people who had wronged him wasn’t satisfying in the least; admitting defeat and calling a truce turned out to be.

 

Kylo had kept up his sporadic visits and even started to talk to his mother again (she’d always been his favourite parent). If their talks also led him to be in the same vicinity as Rey… well, he couldn’t help that, could he?

 

Then his mother sent her annual invitation for the barbecue. Normally it was thrown in the shredder too. But that year, he’d attempt to go.

 

As soon as he parked the car down the street, he knew it was a mistake. He sat in that car for hours.

 

He hadn’t been expecting to be accosted at eleven at night by the object of his affections. Still, it got her away from Dameron’s car.

 

He’d gone over that night in so much detail in his memory that it was forever imprinted on his frontal lobes.

 

Somehow she’d ended up back at his with the intention of drowning her sorrows with him. They’d opened their hearts and somehow, God knows how, she’d taken the initiative to kiss him. Kylo had been stunned and almost expecting her to burst out laughing. But she seemed sincere and sober – what man could refuse?

 

He remembered every detail of her body, her little sounds and the feel of taking her for the first time. He’d felt very real panic at being the one to take her virginity (seriously, why didn’t she warn him? He could have hurt her!) but she seemed determined to have him. The sex had been incredible and he’d never been so happy.

 

That was until he woke up alone.

 

It had hurt and he didn’t care if that made him soft. He’d wanted to wake up next to her, make her coffee and arrange a proper date. Instead he woke to her side of the bed growing cold, her clothes gone and not even a number. It was clear that she wasn’t interested in seeing him again – she’d got what she wanted and now she had run off. Kylo felt rejected and almost used.

 

He refused to go back to the mechanical shop to see either his parents or Rey. She’d made her feelings clear.

 

He expected not to hear from her again. He didn’t even have her number.

 

That was until he came back from work one night and found a handwritten letter waiting for him on his welcome mat.

 

The contents rocked the foundations of his world: she was pregnant.

 

They hadn’t been stupid and had used condoms (neither of them had really drunk that much and it had been drilled into him from an early age that he had to be responsible with girls) but one had clearly broken. He was the only one that Rey had ever slept with so it was without doubt his baby. Millie’s appearance confirmed that she was clearly his daughter – she had the Skywalker good hair.

 

The letter had clearly been written with a shaky hand and it had a distinct note of farewell. Kylo had felt ice drop into his stomach – was she going to get rid of the baby?

 

Kylo had felt an indescribable urge to do something. Because he felt an overwhelming urge to protect. She was pregnant; carrying his child, _his child_ , and he had to save his baby. She couldn’t get rid of it – he would beg her to keep it. Even if he had to do it alone.

 

Trying to find out where she lived was a lot easier than it would be for most, mainly due to his contacts in the law industry, and he drove there first thing in the morning before the sun was even risen in the sky.

 

The flat where Rey lived was certainly on the tatty side but appeared to be clean and well looked after. It was clear that the residents here wouldn’t be rolling in money.

 

He’d slammed his palm against the door until he got an answer. Rey appeared in a bathrobe looking sleep worn and rather grey. Her rapid blinking indicated that she had not been expecting to see him of all people.

 

“Keep it! Keep the baby!” Kylo burst out. The time for eloquence had passed. “I’ll support you in any way I can but please… please don’t...”

 

Rey drew herself upright and folded her arms. “What are you talking about? I _am_ keeping it.”

 

“But...” Kylo floundered. “But your letter said-”

 

“Said I didn’t expect you to step up and that women were meant to do these things alone. I meant I was willing to go it alone. I just felt you had the right to know!”

 

Kylo felt winded but like a lead weight off his shoulders. She… she was going to keep the baby. He was going to be a dad.

 

It wasn’t all plain sailing of course. It was apparent that Rey was scared if not determined in this pregnancy. As a result, any illusions of hurt feelings and lingering feelings had to be pushed aside. The baby had to take priority and helping Rey in anyway was also paramount.

 

It soon became clear however that Rey wouldn’t accept help easily.

 

For one thing, she seemed reluctant to move out of the pokey little flat she lived in with her damned flatmate. It didn’t help that the bloke tended to glare at him whenever he came around. As though Rey had been forced into this situation and hadn’t been a willing participant at the time.

 

They had only two bedrooms and no place to put a baby. Yes, she could set up a Moses basket in the corner of her room when the baby was really little but what next? Babies tended to grow!

 

Yet when Kylo offered to buy her a house in the suburbs, she looked as offended as though he’d spit on her door mat. (He had been sorely tempted on occasions.)

 

“I’m not going to be some kept woman now you’ve happened to knock me up!” She’d flared, looking oddly powerful for a woman slightly green from morning sickness. “I’ve looked after myself my entire life and I will look after this baby. Just because I’m not rolling in cash doesn't mean I’d be any less a mum!”

 

“I’m sure you will but I’m the father and I don’t want my child growing up in a flat riddled with damp.”

 

Ironically, it was his parents finding out that they were expecting their first grandchild that had come to his aid. Albeit for their own piece of mind that for his.

 

Rey was practically trembling when Kylo and herself were forced to sit Leia and Han down and explained that she was pregnant from a one-night-stand with their wayward son. The couple seemed almost stunned by the revelation but Leia recovered quickly to ask the relevant questions e.g. had she had a scan yet, was she suffering bad morning sickness, etc. Han just seemed stunned that his son was capable of getting a girl into bed.

 

However when it came to the living situation, Rey found herself up against a brick wall.

 

“You can’t raise a child without a baby’s own bedroom. It will just cause problems for you later on down the line. The baby will need its own space.” Leia reasoned in her own immoveable way that she had perfected at the Senate.

 

“I have Finn!” Rey argued and Kylo bristled at the mention of her flatmate. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he felt threatened and pushed out. He was the father and he was the one who should be there!

 

“I’m sure you do but unless Finn can build an extra room onto the flat, he won’t be able to help very much.” Leia said flatly.

 

Rey seemed to shuffle under the magnitude of her child’s grandmother.

 

“I can look after myself.” Rey argued a little weakly.

 

“I know you can. That’s why we are offering help.” Han piped up clearly finding his voice.

 

It took many weeks before they reached a compromise: Rey could stay in her flat for her pregnancy but she was to move into Leia’s house a week before her due date and recover there for a few weeks when the baby was born. Then she would move into a better flat.

 

As luck would have it, Han had a solution.

 

“Take the Kessler Run. Make it your own business. You should be able to support yourself on that.”

 

Even Leia had been stunned by that suggestion. Han had merely shrugged.

 

“Government is putting pressure on me to retire. And at least this way it stays within the family – sort of. Just keep Chewie on and you can do more or less what you want.”

 

Rey had swung between joy and despair – though that may have been the baby. But eventually she agreed. This was a way of ensuring her and her baby would be okay without being considered a handout. At least this way she was in charge of making the Kessler Run a success as before.

 

The months of the pregnancy were a beautiful mixture of tense and wonderful. Watching Rey swell with his child did things to him that he never suspected himself capable of. She looked even more beautiful pregnant than she had before but then again he was biased.

 

He insisted on coming to every scan and being on speed dial whenever she wanted something. He’d once caught Finn being the one to get her a bag of ice and apples (her pregnancy craving) and… well, needless to say that no-one wanted a repeat of that!

 

Although they were not a couple and had technically never been except for one night of weakness, Kylo felt oddly stuck. Watching Rey begin to trust him a little more and ask him for the odd thing meant that his feelings were getting no chance to subside.

 

Moments like when they had the first scan that let them hear the baby’s heartbeat and she clutched his hand so tight that her nails left indents. And when they found out they were having a baby girl and she cried tears of happiness while trying (unsuccessfully) to text Rose, Finn, Poe and Maz, her old foster mom, all at the same time. And when she came to his workplace and found that he’d frame the latest baby scan on his office wall and her voice went all soft and a bit wobbly. He maintained to this day that the kiss on the cheek she gifted him was unnecessary. Especially as she’d only come in to ask him whether she should paint the baby’s room pink or lilac.

 

It wasn’t all beautiful of course. There was the time her hormones were so all over the place when Kylo had to hide all her copies of Wall-E (she sobbed through that on a good day) or the time she’d thrown a piece of toast at his head because he’d had the audacity to say ‘good morning’. Rey wasn’t used to taking things a bit slower. In fact, she railed against it to the point that anyone would imagine her to be threatened with prison time.

 

And of course, it didn’t help that Rey being pregnant made Kylo even more desperate for a repeat performance of what got her in that state in the first place.

 

Then Rey had decided to go into labour early instead of late. When he was out of town. In another state.

 

Leia was at her side as she finally gave birth but Kylo doubted he would ever get over the disappointment of not seeing his daughter come into the world. His mother had filmed a little bit but it just wasn’t the same. Plus Rey had given strict instructions that she keep up Rey’s end so he didn’t get to see Millie until the doctor lifted her out of Rey altogether.

 

Yet Kylo couldn’t be angry at anyone when he ran full hurtle into the emergency room and was presented with Rey sat up in bed, blotchy and clearly exhausted but beaming as she cradled their daughter.

 

It was love at first sight for Kylo. Millie didn’t have a clue who was holding her and probably wasn’t particularly interested at that point but Kylo held her like he couldn’t believe she was real. Nine months she had been growing and he was meant to get used to the fact that a child would be the end result. Nine months were nowhere near enough. He was as stunned by her as if someone had dumped her fully formed on his lap the morning after his night with Rey.

 

Then he did something he had vowed _never_ to do in front of his mother again: he burst into tears. He probably scared his mother and Rey but he didn’t care. His daughter was here in his arms and he’d never felt love like this. Pure uncomplicated love that he knew he would die to protect.

 

He half expected Rey to be rather put off by his emotional display. Instead he felt her touch on his arm and her smile that indicated that she got it – she got it utterly.

 

Life as a single father was difficult. Tending to a baby who was utterly dependant on care was a challenge in itself but what was harder for Kylo were the times when he had to go home and leave Millie with Rey. It had felt like he’d been struck in the abdomen every time. He almost felt jealous of Rey’s dishevelled and exhausted state – at least she had their daughter all to herself.

 

Soon she settled into a sleep routine and Rey looked a bit better. She even let Kylo look after Millie while she got her head down for an hour. Kylo relished those times of singing (albeit badly) old songs to her. Millie blinked up at him mostly and looked a little confused but she didn’t start to cry so that was something.

 

She was a beautiful baby. And that wasn’t just him being biased. Though he was very biased. She had dark downy hair on her head, almond shaped eyes that were slowly turning hazel and a perfect button nose. She smelt like talcum powder and newborn and she fitted perfectly in the crook of his arm. Sometimes Rey would wake up and come to sit next to them. Moments like that were difficult – it was these moments that made him yearn. He didn’t want to drive to his apartment at Millie’s bedtime. He wanted to lock the door of Rey’s new flat as if it were their own. He wanted to be a father and a partner. Because the feelings just weren’t going away; they were getting worse.

 

Sometimes him and Rey would look at each other and he could swear something would pass between them. A spark, a flutter, a moment, maybe all of the above. Then he’d blink and you would think he had dreamt it all up. Maybe he had.

 

There were other trials too: his relationship with his parents had become strained again.

 

Whenever Millie cried, whether it be for food, to be changed or just for attention, Kylo would stop whatever he was doing to give her all his care. Rey often chided him for this as she was keen for their daughter to never be lonely but also not to be spoiled. That was fine but when his parents tried to do the same, he would almost burn up with anger.

 

What would they know? They never had any time for him. His mother was always away making the world a better place and his father was always trying to tinker with some engine to recapture the youth that he had long since lost. And they had the audacity to lecture him on his parenting skills? When all he’d learnt was by doing the opposite of them? He loved Millie and if he achieved one thing in his worthless life, it was to ensure she never ever knew loneliness or what it was like to be abandoned.

 

Kylo only saw his parents when he was around Rey’s apartment – if they rang or called at his apartment, he pretended not to be there.

 

By the time Millie was four months old, Leia wanted to take her overnight.

 

Rey was keen; Kylo wasn’t.

 

“They won’t look after her.” He declared as he changed her diaper.

 

“What do you mean?” Rey demanded looking aghast. “She’s their granddaughter and they are good with her!”

 

“Yeah, in front of you. Once they are behind closed doors, it’s not quite so pretty.”

 

Rey gently took Millie once she was changed and put her under the carousel with the soft toys above her.

 

“Ben, you can’t let that dictate your whole life. You are a father now and a brilliant one-”

 

“Not according to them.” He dumped the used diaper in the genie and refused to look at Rey.

 

“They don’t mean that. They aren’t criticizing you; they know that you love her more than life. But… Ben, you do tend to almost jump to attention whenever she so much as whimpers.”

 

“Do you want her to feel unloved?” He demanded, stunned that Rey of all people could want such a thing.

 

“It’s not about neglecting her! But it’s being a parent. Knowing when to draw a line. The cure to our own experience isn’t to do the exact opposite with Millie. I don’t want her to grow up smothered or thinking she can get whatever she wants.”

 

“So what am I meant to do?” Kylo demanded, suddenly feeling cornered. “Ignore her? Tell her to go back to sleep when she has a nightmare? Act as if she’s a nuisance? Care more about work or my image or anything more than her?”

 

Rey just looked at him. Her eyes seemed to x-ray him. “Is this about Millie? Or is it about you?” Rey reached up and wiped his cheek. He didn’t even realise that his eyes were leaking.

 

It wasn’t easy. Whenever she made a noise or a whimper, Kylo wanted to go to her and whenever she cried, Rey had to threaten him with a broom to sit still. But eventually Kylo got used to the cries and was able to distinguish when a wail meant she wanted attention and when she needed something like food.

 

Mistakes of the past couldn’t be changed. But mistakes of the future could be.

 

* * *

 

Kylo watched as Rey straightened her tunic. His head was still spinning but his heart was starting to thump rather hard.

 

“Over the past few months I’ve began to get really… broody. I thought it was to do with Millie going to school. She is getting bigger now. And I thought it would pass. I’ve had twinges before. But it feels almost suffocating now. It’s all I think about. And if I did give her a brother or sister then now would be the time to do it. The age gap isn’t too big.”

 

They were all clinical and well thought out reasons. But Rey wasn’t clinical.

 

“So you thought that you would like to give Millie a sibling? A full sibling?”

 

“We do make beautiful children.” Rey said almost fondly and to herself. “And you’re a good dad to her. The best. And we… we’re friends. It hasn’t been conventional but we’ve made it work and we’re a good team. We certainly keep our bickering to a minimum. We did it before. Why not again?”


	3. Stage 3: Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week. This was meant to written on Tuesday! I hate being an adult at times.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments. At one point this week it was all that kept me going. Seriously.

Rey practically had to sit on her hands to stop herself fidgeting as Kylo was silent in contemplation. She wasn’t going to get an answer straight away – at the very least, Kylo was going to want to sleep on it. And even then he might not say yes. So why was keeping still suddenly so hard?

 

He’d taken it better than she had anticipated. Shocked clearly but he wasn’t scared at the very idea or talked to her like she had finally lost her grip on reality. He was always patient with her; for a man who was so notoriously hot-headed it was almost flattering.

 

Kylo looked down at his hands and then looked at Rey again. A small frisson passed through the air between them. It left her feeling like if she didn’t fidget or potentially run a marathon soon then she might explode.

 

“Do you think you could really cope with another child? Having one can be tiring and you’ve been talking about expanding the Kessler Run into a chain of garages.” Kylo asked.

 

Rey nodded slowly. He had a point, though there was a part of her that bristled at the idea that she couldn’t be a mum of two without trouble.

 

* * *

 

But it was true: Millie was undoubtedly the best thing that had happened to her but having a five-year-old was draining at times. Millie asked so many questions about so many things and tended to want to play constantly. Rey juggling a newborn at the same time had been a sobering point for weeks to taper the broodiness.

 

Now the need with bigger than the cons. And being your own boss had its benefits. You could choose your hours as long as things still got done. And Chewie had proved himself loyal and a hard-worker; she could trust him to hold the fort for a few months of her maternity leave. She just had to advice him on his customer service – though it had been fun when he’d threatened to rip off the arm of Unkar Plutt when he’d arrived at the garage throwing his weight around.

 

Well, the head of the foster home she’d been a child of should have known better than to try bribing her for money!

 

She also knew that Han and Leia wouldn’t be adverse to another grandchild. They adored Millie (though Han seemed almost resentful of the fact that he was susceptible to devotion for his granddaughter at times - it was bad for his image) and another baby would add to the family that they wanted to build. Rey suspected that the pair almost wanted a second chance at parenthood – things were better than they had been for years between Kylo and his parents but they would never be as they should be. Kylo’s foray into fatherhood had added the sting in the tail of his resentment that his parents hadn’t loved him with the slavish devotion he showed Millie.

 

But above everything else Rey accepted the truth at the heart of it all: she had never intended to have only one child. In all her dreams and fantasies of her future, she had dreamt of love surrounding her. Of finding her parents at long last, marrying some faceless man and having two or three little children to smother with love. She’d been cheated out of the fantasy of her parents coming back into her life with anything other than excuses. There was no faceless man to marry (for which she wasn’t particularly upset about). But she wouldn’t be cheated out of her dream entirely. Millie was nearly six and Rey had always dreamt of having children close in age – the clock was ticking.

 

The moment of realisation truly came to Rey that she wouldn’t be able to suppress this need when Millie had started her first official day at school. Kylo had insisted on coming to the school gates too and Rey had been worried of Millie clinging to their legs to not be left alone. The morning came and Millie was dressed in her best clothes.

 

When the moment came, Millie strode off into the playground to make new friends – her parents didn’t receive a backward glance.

 

Rey knew in that moment that her daughter was growing up. She was becoming a little person in her own right and Rey couldn’t stop her nor should she attempt it. But Rey still craved the love of a baby. The baby her daughter no longer was.

 

Rey had sat down and thought it over. She thought and she thought and in the end she was decided. She wanted to be a mum again.

 

Now came the most pressing issue: who was going to be the father?

 

There was no boyfriend on the horizon and she hadn’t been on a date since Millie was four. Her first date had been with Poe Dameron of all people.

 

Looking back on the date, Rey couldn’t say even now why she had blown off the idea of a second date with the handsome pilot. By all accounts, it had been a perfectly lovely evening. Dinner had been nice, the film had been amusing and the chat had flowed effortlessly. Poe was a gorgeous man and very good at making Rey feel like everything was worth giggling over. But at the end of the date, Rey could only force herself to give Poe a chaste kiss on the cheek. She didn’t know what it was but she hadn’t felt any desire to repeat the experience. It felt almost like she was doing something weird. Even wrong.

 

Ridiculous obviously. Millie was only two at the time and she wasn’t looking for a potential step-father for her child. Besides, she was a single woman still in her prime – why didn’t she deserve to go out and have fun?

 

Rose was comforting and positive about it all.

 

“Maybe you are better off as friends with Poe. It doesn’t mean anything; there’s nothing wrong with you.”

 

Rey had been set up on some dates since then; Rose was always eager to help Rey out in her social life and wanted her friend to be as loved up as the technician had become with Finn.

 

Some of the dates had been pleasant; some had caused Rey to excuse herself for the loo and never return. Soon she had limited social activities to nights out with Rose, Jessica and Connix or the occasional movie night with Rose, Finn and Poe (who she was still on friendly terms with). She felt none the worse for having no love life; she had her friends, her work and her daughter – she was honestly happy and that was all that mattered.

 

Rey had racked her brain and there had come only one obvious candidate to be the father.

 

At first Rey had shook her head so sharply at the thought that her neck was in pain for hours.

 

It was ludicrous!

 

It was ridiculous!

 

It was… oddly the best option.

 

Kylo wasn’t attached at the moment. In fact, he seemed to have had much the same love life as herself since Millie’s birth. Unless of course he’d been almost fanatically private about his personal life – which he was well within his rights to do. Rey only assumed that nothing short of an impending marriage proposal would motivate him to introduce another woman to Millie. No woman had been forthcoming so she could only assume he was free and unattached.

 

He adored Millie. He never missed a play-date or blew off a night where Millie was staying over his apartment. In fact, the only time he’d even missed a date was when he’d been involved in a car accident and broken his wrist. Even then he’d rung Rey to say he’d be half an hour late!

 

It was only Rey taking Millie to the emergency room to see her father that had stopped Kylo from discharging himself and waiting for the x-ray he plainly needed.

 

Millie was going to grow up to be a beautiful girl – that wasn’t even her motherly pride blinding her! Everyone cooed over Millie’s black hair, hazel eyes and freckled nose. It was like the universe had gifted her with the best parts of Kylo and herself. Kylo was only relieved that his daughter hadn’t inherited his ears.

 

And it had worked, it had _actually_ worked, between Kylo and Rey. They were good co-parents. Kylo wasn’t perfect by any means – he was still hot-tempered to the point of being feared in his company. He was a typical only child of a woman who had practically been a princess and could be arrogant. He had never truly learnt to be truly civil to Finn and he refused to acknowledge Poe’s existence. And he could sulk better than Millie during her worst tantrum.

 

And yet… Rey wanted him to be the father of her children. Plural.

 

As much as she’d lectured Kylo to give Millie room to breathe and grow, there had been times when his desperate need to nurture his child to love him had been wonderful.

 

Millie had caught the flu when she was four. Real flu – streaming eyes, hacking cough, food everting, bones-too-heavy flu. It had been horrible for Rey to see her little girl so ill and even worse to be able to do nothing to make it better. She’d tried everything – spoon feeding her, wrapping her up in a blanket and cradling her, putting the air con on so high Rey felt she might lose all feeling in her toes. It had all been useless – Millie just coughed, spluttered and cried worse than ever.

 

Rey had nearly been on the verge of taking her to a&e when she finally gave in and called the person that she was most reluctant yet most desperate for – Kylo.

 

She knew he’d had a big meeting that day and had been busy all day. No doubt he’d be exhausted. Yet he picked up on the third ring and was grabbing his keys before Rey could even finish explaining.

 

There had been a part of Rey, a very selfish but self-preservating part, that hadn’t wanted to ask for help. There had always been a sense of competition within her in regards to Millie – she was her mum and she shouldn’t be forced to ask for help in dealing with her baby – even if that was from the father.

 

That had died a death upon seeing Millie and Kylo together. It wasn’t instantaneous – Millie was still miserable and felt wretched. But as Rey stood at the door watching as Kylo knelt at their daughter’s bedside, the sobs began to disappear into chocked croaks and finally began to vanish altogether. When Rey came into the room fully, she saw that Millie had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep.

 

Rey had braced herself for Kylo being mad at her for calling so late or being sanctimonious in only a way he can do. Instead he put his arm around her shoulders and silently drew her to him. Rey could do nothing but cling on to him, relief making her almost weak kneed. If Kylo noticed the wet spot that she’d left on his fancy shirt, he didn’t mention it.

 

And then there came the part they played a part it really, really shouldn’t: Kylo was hot.

 

Ever since she’d met him, there had been something about him. Something that made him almost unforgettable and every other man she came across utterly forgettable. Rey would never admit this, not to anyone or even under torture, but she wasn’t going without sexual release. Her memory provided her with great source material and there were certain….purchases a woman could make if she wanted to explore her sexuality without the hindrance of having company. It certainly helped Rey feel less guilty when she checked Twitter straight after.

 

If she spent the majority of her time re-imagining the night her daughter was conceived… well, that we neither here nor there.

 

The conception of another baby wouldn’t be a hardship for Rey. Far from it.

 

Now if he could stop being so quiet and thoughtful…

 

* * *

 

“Listen, I know this seems mad and out of the blue” Rey began sorting out her coffee table and collecting Kylo’s coffee cup even though it was still half full. “so I understand your need to think it through. If you want to go home and think about it… take as long as you want. I really don’t-”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“-mind at all. It’s probably- what?”

 

“I said I’ll do it.”

 

Rey’s head had snapped from looking religiously at the non-existent mess on her coffee table back to the man she had invited around. Kylo was looking at her steadily, determinedly, decidedly. There was no hint of mockery or jest in his bearing. He looked as solid as stone.

 

“You’ll… But don’t… don’t you want to go home and… don’t you want to think about it?”

 

“I can go home if you’d like. And I can think about it for up to a month. But the answer won’t change. I thought I’d only have Millie. Why wouldn’t I want another one of her?”

 

“It might be a boy this time.” Rey said quietly. Almost uselessly.

 

Kylo shrugged. “One of each. All the better.”

 

Rey suddenly needed to top up her wine. Quickly. Luckily it was on the coffee table and she only spilt a little on the carpet. She’d just buy a rug to hide the little stain.

 

“Of course.” She managed after a decent gulp. “All the better.”

 

She sagged back down into her chair as her head struggled to catch up on what had just been agreed – he’d said yes. He was willing to give her another baby again. She was going to be a mum again.

 

“Maybe I should go. It looks like you need-”

 

“No!” Rey burst out suddenly desperate for him not to go. Not to think he’d somehow freaked her out. He’d agreed. He’d actually agreed. He couldn’t go. “No, stay! Please.” She had to get back her calmness. Her business like attitude. If she appeared emotional, he might still bolt. “We need… we have so much to discuss.”

 

Kylo looked dubious but nodded and didn’t try to get up again.

 

“I need… we need to work out where we stand. I mean, is this going to tread on any toes? Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?” Rey found herself trying to say this as casually as possible. Yet she suddenly had a need to know.

 

“No, I don’t.” Kylo stated. In such a passionless way that he might be announcing he didn’t have a maroon shell-suit in his wardrobe. “I haven’t had one since Millie’s birth.”

 

“What?” Rey hadn’t been prepared for _that_. “But why… why didn’t you say?”

 

“You never asked.” Kylo shrugged looking like he was confused as to why this was being brought up at all. Why _was_ it being brought up? “Anyway, same question applies: do you some sweetheart you’ve been hiding?”

 

Rey blinked at the note of bitterness in his tone. He wasn’t still upset about Poe, was he? It was _one_ date and they hadn’t even shared a proper kiss!

 

“Of course not!” Rey spluttered, “Why would I be asking you if… why would I...”

 

Rey didn’t like the look on Kylo’s face. Like a shutter had gone down. She also didn’t like the quiet yet clearly contemptuous “Of course” that he managed at this. This was the difference between Kylo and Ben. She much preferred Ben; she wanted to talk to Ben right now.

 

“I’m sure your parents will be pleased – they love Millie.” Rey managed.

 

“They’ll be pleased, yes.” Kylo managed looking rather reluctant to do his parents any kind of service. “So, how do you want to do this?”

 

“Do this?”

 

“Well, do you want me to go to a clinic and deposit what you need? Or would you rather do it at home? Might be cheaper to cut out the middle man.”

 

Rey blinked feeling a little like she was falling again. Did he really not know what she was asking of him?

 

“Umm… yes I,,, I suppose that would be fine.”

 

“Suppose? How else were you planning on getting pregnant?” Kylo asked.

 

Rey’s face went so hot that she probably looked like she was coming down with the flu Millie had endured. It was clear that Rey was also unable to hide her embarrassment because Kylo’s eyes went wide with understanding and went rather red as well.

  
“Oh.” was all he managed to say.

 

“Well it worked the last time!” Rey suddenly burst out feeling mortified at being caught out. “We were even being careful then and it didn’t work! I mean, I don’t know how old that condom was but-”

 

“Rey, you can stop now. You’ve made your sale.”

 

Kylo’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes were sparkling and his lips were slightly parted. He looked… famished. He wasn’t disgusted; he was more than willing.

 

“Now?” Rey asked.

 

“If you want.”

 

That was good enough for Rey.

 

Launching herself out of her armchair, she moved towards Kylo and found herself seated in his lap. His thighs were more than enough to accommodate her slight build. Yet they were slow to kiss. Despite being within three centimetres of each-others mouths, they couldn’t help but stare at each other. Once they kissed, there was no going back.

 

It took all of five seconds for Rey to close the gap.

 

Oh, she had missed this. Kylo’s lips were meant for kissing. And he kissed like it was his last kiss on Earth. Everything felt tingly and Rey took the opportunity to thread her fingers through his hair. For a little while (might have been seconds; it might have been hours) they stayed like that. Her straddling his lap clinging to his shoulders, neck and hair and just enjoying the kissing. He tasted like coffee and male. Everything felt too tight. Her skin felt like it had shrunk in the wash.

 

She wasn’t proud of the little whimper that left her throat when Kylo broke the kiss.

 

“Upstairs?”

 

“Probably a good idea.” She agreed. Her daughter watched Disney films on this couch: some things were just too weird to be sexy.

 

Yet before she could climb off his lap, his hands were under her bottom and he had lifted her up without her having to shift her position at all.

 

“I can walk!”

 

“Good for you. I’m not that patient!” Kylo replied heading towards the stairs. Rey had no choice but to cling to his shoulders and hang on. To be truthful, she’d wanted an excuse for nearly six years.

 

Being lain down on her bed, Rey watched with wide eyes as Kylo stood and stripped off his suit jacket and made short work of his shirt. Rey managed to suppress a whimper as his torso was exposed to her. Over the years she had imagined that maybe she was putting it on a pedestal in her mind. Now she saw that he was exactly as he remembered – still broad, hairless, pale like marble and just as chiselled.. Kylo was something of a creature of habit – he got up at 6am every morning and exercised for about an hour and a half before he went to the office. Rey spent her day lugging car engines around so it was about once a month when she had the energy to go for a run. And it didn’t help that her legs suddenly became obscenely heavy. 

 

Kylo worked hard and it showed – the man was shredded.

 

Now if he could be kind enough to remove his trousers…

 

But no… it seemed that he wanted her to take off her top first. Her tunic was lifted gently over her head and suddenly Rey was struck with another consequence she hadn’t thought through.

 

Having a baby was bound to change your body a little and the changes hadn’t bothered Rey at all. But the last time Kylo had seen her naked, she was pre-pregnancy and most definitely didn’t have looser skin on her tummy. It was barely noticeable and Rey had quite liked the new boobs that motherhood had gifted her but… somehow she felt uncomfortable that he’d see. He’d _know_.

 

Kylo had an annoying habit of knowing what Rey was feeling. It was really unnerving at times. Like he could read her mind. The kisses he planted on her neck made her shiver. Though not with annoyance.

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered into her neck.

 

“Cliche.” Rey tried to laugh except it turned to a moan when he sucked a spot right beneath her ear.

 

“Would you rather I insult you?”

 

“It would be more us, don’t you think?” Rey managed. Kylo stopped kissing her neck and rolled almost on top of her. It didn’t make her feel trapped even through he was much heavier than her; she felt oddly safe.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to insult you right now?”

 

Rey found herself trembling. She would see Ben staring back at her. Kylo was gone.

 

“Then kiss me.” She whispered.

 

He did as she bid.

 

He removed her bra without stopping their kiss. They had to stop to remove Kylo’s trousers though. Rey moaned behind her teeth at the sight of him. He really was beautifully proportioned. She loved his cock – most men naked made her want to start giggling but not him. He was pale, long and thick with a large vein running up the shaft and an oddly appetising looking head. The memory of what he had felt like last time made her spread her legs further apart.

 

Her own undressing felt less erotic – she’d shaved and worn her best black underwear (just in case) yet it felt oddly anti-climactic. There was bruises on her shins from her work beneath cars and maybe she should have painted her toenails. Maybe a bit more of a tan would have helped too.

 

Yet before she could feel embarrassed, Kylo was kissing her stomach and down towards…

 

“You don’t have to.” Rey breathed for reasons she just couldn’t understand. Especially as her mind was screaming Keep Going and Shut Up!

 

“I want to. Please.” Kylo sounded almost wrecked. As though she was offering to suck him off. He looked up from where he was kissing her stomach. His eyelashes were lowered and his brown eyes appeared almost black.

 

Rey parted her legs wider.

 

Rey had been planning to be dignified throughout. Quiet and maintaining an air of detachment. That went out the window quickly.

 

“Fuck!” She shrieked as he licked a line up her slit then twirling his tongue to circle her clit so she was teased but not taken where she wanted it most.

 

The prick! What she would give to have a bloke to set up camp straight away!

 

It seemed tormenting her was the order of the day. Whenever he finally paid attention to where she needed it most it was always fleeting and he would go back to kissing the inside of her thighs. It wasn’t ladylike but she wanted to grab his stupid hair and shove his face where it was needed. Looking down her body, she could see him looking up at her. The sight was enough to make her almost come off the bed.

 

“Ah! Just fuck me. Do it now!” Rey whimpered.

 

Kylo was slow climbing up her body and it was with some satisfaction that Rey felt the wet tip of his cock brushing her inner thigh. So at least she wasn’t the only one affected.

 

Rey wanted some power back so made a point of pushing Kylo onto his back and grasping his shoulders as she straddled him. She’d invited him into her bed; they were going to do it her way.

 

From the look on his face, he wasn’t going to insist otherwise.

 

It took a while to sink down onto him. It really had been a while and her body needed to adjust to the intrusion. Yet Rey couldn’t contain the little gasps of relief leaving her as she sank down and let her head fall back. At last! Oh God, she’d missed this.

 

Once the discomfort had abetted, Rey moved her hips in small figure of eight motions. She could feel every ridge of Kylo. It was somewhat rewarding to look down and see this hot-shot CEO looking like he was struggling to breathe. His hands gripped her hips as she moved up and down his shaft.

 

Soon Rey was going faster and a little harder. Kylo wasn’t one to miss out on the fun. Sitting up abruptly, Rey was knocked back a little until his arms caught her and held her close to his chest. Their noses were suddenly touching yet they didn’t kiss. All their energy was only the other. Dark brown eyes met hazel and the name of the game became competition. Whoever moved forward to kiss the other lost.

 

They were both too competitive to lose.

 

The angle made it hard to concentrate. Her clit was now crushed onto his lower abs and was getting the friction it needed.

 

Rey bounced harder and Kylo’s thrusts became more purposeful. His immaculate hair was beginning to stick to his forehead and Rey felt uncomfortable trickles in her own hairline. But this felt too good. So good.

 

“God, you’re so sexy.” Kylo growled. Rey could only cling to his shoulders and whimper. Kylo had the sort of voice that was made for adult chatlines. He could whisper a pizza menu and Rey could feel oddly damp in the panties.

 

If he started talking dirty…

 

“Such pretty tits.”

 

Damn.

 

“I love fucking you. I love your tight little-”

 

“Kylo!” Rey moaned as the bubble in her stomach began to expand. It was going to burst soon. Kylo grabbed her hips and started to slam her down on his cock.

 

“Cum for me. I want to feel you cum. Then you can feel me.”

 

The bubble burst. Rey left nail-marks on his shoulders as she howled out her orgasm. To hell with dignified – this felt too fucking good to be anything other than ecstaticly loud.

 

Rey sagged onto Kylo’s chest as the after-effects began subside and didn’t even voice a protest as he flipped her onto her back. She could only enjoy the feeling of him jackhammering inside her and finally roar his completion. Rey gasped as she felt him spend himself inside her.

 

Was this the moment? Had she just conceived another baby?

 

Kylo withdrew from her body and collapsed beside her trying to regain his breath. The urge to fall asleep was huge.

 

“Do you think we’ve done it?” He gasped. There was no doubt what _it_ was.

 

“Who knows?” Rey managed yet let her hand instinctively press against her abdomen. As though her baby was already in there. It was unlikely – almost impossible. “We’ll probably need to keep trying. Just to be sure.”

 

Rey didn’t realise the weight of her words until she saw Kylo’s head turn in her peripheral vision. Then she suddenly had the urge to drag them back.

 

“Do you have any energy drinks?” Kylo managed. “Think I’m going to need them.”


	4. Stage 4: Advancement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what a week. This has not been my month. This chapter is very short but It's an update and that's the main thing.

Kylo walked Millie to the school gates, trying to match his long legged stride to her tottering little dashes, and handed over the school bag that contained all she would need for a good day. Mainly crayons and cheese-strings.

 

“Now, have a good day.” He bent down to kiss her head. “And I’ll be back to pick you up at tea time. Remember what I said.”

 

“Stay in the playground with Jenny and don’t move until you come. I know Daddy.” Millie repeated like a parrot.

 

“Good girl. See you later.”

 

Millie waved and went sprinting off to play with her friends.

 

In a weird way, Kylo liked seeing her go off on her own little adventures. It showed that she didn’t suffer from the crippling shyness that had plagued him as a little boy. But he had still drilled it into her head to never ever leave the playground or go off with someone that wasn’t him or Rey. He’d never trusted the world and having a child hadn’t helped make him any more forgiving.

 

Anyone who hurt his baby girl would die screaming.

 

But enough of that. He had an appointment to keep.

 

Rey was waiting in the house for him.

 

Striding back to his car, he ignored the insipid greetings of the other mothers at the school gates. Rey had mentioned, albeit casually, that these women weren’t quite so friendly to her. Probably because she was a single mother with a businessman as her kid’s father who could pay for everything if she let him. And he didn’t even have to decency to have let himself go like their own husbands.

 

Kylo quickly checked his reflection in the rear-view mirror before backing the car out and driving back to Rey’s house.

 

He was living the closest he had ever come to a dream. Every spare moment he had was now dedicated to getting Rey out of her jeans and onto her back. Though it normally ended up the other way around.

 

It was a routine that pleased everyone. They both had a week off work so he would pick up Millie from Rey’s and take her to school. Then drive back to Rey’s and dedicate the rest of his day to having her in as many positions as he could.

 

Yesterday had been interesting. Rey had installed a walk-in shower last year. And shower sex was a lot less awkward and slippery when you were turned on enough.

 

The drive back to Rey’s house took a surprisingly short time. The little house was definitely a leg up from the flat he’d insisted that her and Millie had moved in to when their daughter was born (seeing as Rey was stubborn and wouldn’t let him buy them a proper house). Rey had bought this house all on her own – the Kessler Run had been a good little earner and her reputation as a woman able to fix anything had helped her make it a resounding success. Kylo knew how important it was to Rey to be able to look after herself though he’d absolutely refused to take back the money for the old flat. It had been shunted back from account to account for weeks until they finally reached a compromise and agreed to make a separate account for Millie when she was older where the money could fester. Kylo looked up at the home of his current lover and their child. It was quite modest and not as opulent as Kylo would have given her but it was roomy and had a sense of home so Kylo approved of it quietly.

 

It was more than his life was worth to criticize it anyway – Rey would probably try to hit him with that staff she kept by the front door.

 

Kylo turned off the car and half walked, half ran up to the front door. Rey had slipped him the key on the way to drop Millie off at school; it saved him ringing the bell.

 

Crossing the threshold and shutting the door, he strode over to the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Rey?”

 

There was slight movement at the top of the stairs and Rey appeared before him. She was wearing a silk dressing gown that was mint green and very unlike the fluffy pink bathrobe he knew her to normally wear. Her hair was down and her eyes looked prominent as though she’d applied make up.

 

What was most uncharacteristic about her though was the little smile she gifted him. It was expectant and… naughty.

 

“You took your time.” She supplied.

 

Kylo dumped the keys on the bottom step and climbed the steps three at a time.

 

* * *

 

Kylo stared up at the ceiling as Rey continued to sleep in the crook of his arm with her head directly over his heart. Rey often fell asleep after their shagging and he found it endearing to listen to her little snores. Her lack of polish didn’t put him off; it made him want to keep her close. As close as possible. Like when she came to one of his mother’s Sunday Dinners. He didn’t like going but the look of delight on Rey’s face at the family portrait and the sumptuous food made up for it. Even her inability to eat chicken demurely made him want to slip more meat onto her plate. He had made a point of making sure Millie knew not to slurp her soup or chew with her mouth open – his daughter would never have to worry about going hungry after all. And he had taught her early on that her mother just got a little over enthusiastic.

 

He liked this – in fact he loved it. It was on the same level as their sex sessions to him. In her sleep, Rey was as uninhibited as she was when he got her excited with his fingers or his mouth. He was a warm body to curl up around and rest – and she did seem to like his chest. She was always running her hands all over his shoulders and pectorals.

 

When she was asleep, she gravitated closer. And he could pretend – just for a little while. He could pretend that this was more than a friends with benefits situation. That this would end when he knocked her up again.

 

Kylo focused on Rey’s body that was pressed against his thigh; There was no evident change to be felt or seen but it would be extremely early days. Could a baby be forming as they lay here?

 

He almost wanted to rub her abdomen. Was she pregnant already?

 

A part of Kylo hoped that she wasn’t. Not because he didn’t want the baby – she wanted one more every day but when it was discovered that the job was done and she was pregnant, this would have to end. They would have to go back to being co-parents and while he was more involved than most (he knew some fathers who simply walked away from their children or couldn’t get near because the mother didn’t want them to) it would still be a separate life, And he wanted to pretend a bit longer.


	5. Stage 5: Achievement

It happened when Chewie bought their usual Friday bacon sandwiches to the garage. The smell made her recoil to her office and then empty the contents of her stomach into a waste-paper basket. Rey’s heart began to pound and it had little to do with her recent sickness – she’d been as adverse to fried food once before. And she had a five-year-old to show for it.

 

Rey put her hand over her abdomen. Was she? Her and Ben had been having unprotected sex for about three weeks now. It wouldn’t be outside the realms of possibility. She wasn’t due her period for another week. If she missed that…

 

Yet bizarrely, Rey began to talk herself out of the idea. She couldn’t be. Not yet anyway. Being nauseous might be a sign of illness; she might be seeing things that weren’t there to begin with. Was her desire for another baby making her a bit too optimistic?

 

_Or was the idea of telling Kylo and having to bring their romps to an end so soon too much for Rey?_

 

It was a thought that she had not given permission to enter her head. But one that taunted Rey.

 

The past few weeks… had been wonderful. Delicious. And addictive. Their time off together from work for the sole purpose of having as much sex as they could hadn’t been the end. It was a little bit like having an affair without the crushing guilt and duplicity. Kylo spent his usual time with Millie on Saturday by taking her to the park and staying for a coffee to see her into bed. Instead of leaving as soon as Millie was asleep though, he had indulged in a second coffee. And a hard, fast but completely silent round of doggy style over the kitchen table with Rey.

 

No-one seemed any the wiser as to why Kylo was around the house so much. Millie was just delighted that her Mummy and Daddy were getting on so well that they could both spend time with her.

 

“Is Daddy coming around today?” became the usual question over breakfast for Rey to answer. And the answer was normally “Yes sweetheart. He’ll be here at nine.”

 

A part of Rey felt a bit wretched. Was Millie being used? No!, she declared to herself stoutly. Kylo didn’t ignore her in favour of Rey. He was as attentive as ever. And Millie would soon have a sibling to keep her company if all went well. Rey hoped that Millie would react well. Indeed, her daughter found babies ‘so cute’ that Rey often had to pull her away from cots and buggies whenever they went out. Millie found babies fascinating. A brother or sister would be no different.

 

Rey could not deny to herself though that her body did not sing with delight whenever Kylo touched her. Whether he was going slow and deep in her bed, hard and fast in the back-seat of his car or flipping her into a previously untried position that made her eyes roll back into her skull, it had all been delicious. She jumped him whenever she could not to just ensure conception but because she no longer wanted to keep her hands off him. God, he was gorgeous. How had she denied herself for so long?

 

But it had been more than that: she’d enjoyed his company. The moments where they weren’t a tangle of sweaty limbs were just as good for Rey. When she had woken up from a nap to find him quietly reading his Kindle. It was such a domestic thing to do; it had felt right in a way that very little had done before.

 

His bookish nature had always been a surprise to Rey. She knew Kylo tried to read at least one book a week and had been very skilled at calligraphy as a young boy. His nature was sensitive and quiet but he’d been moulded to be aggressive and dominant. There were times when Rey felt that Kylo would never have been at all if he’d been allowed to just mature into the man he was born to be. Maybe then Rey would have Ben all to herself and Kylo would be someone she never met.

 

Wiping her mouth and straightening her overalls, she went back out to join Chewie (who had been kind enough to eat her sandwich).

 

Not yet. She wasn’t sure yet. There was no point telling Kylo. None at all.

 

* * *

 

Rey was grateful for being dragged almost halfway down the bed for otherwise she would have been in danger of a serious concussion.

 

Millie was sleeping over Leia’s. Which meant that she had the house to herself. And Kylo on speed-dial.

 

Rey loves missionary. It allows herself to be submissive in a way she would never allow in her normal life. Yet she loved to feel his weight on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist and feeling every inch of him pressing down on her. It makes her feel safe and desired.

 

The fact that Kylo is sweating and rutting into her like an animal doesn’t make it any less delicious; in fact she moves her hips with such enthusiasm that she’s practically matching his ferocity.

 

He suddenly slides his hands down her body to her mound. The tickling and pinching of her clit alerts Rey to the fact that he’s close and wants her to join him in his orgasm. Rey, always more susceptible to outer stimulation than inner, howls her appreciation and loses focus on racing him. Proving that she can match him in ferocity isn’t so important when your toes are beginning to curl.

 

Rey looks up as Kylo’s face begins to contort as his own release washes over him and into her. He’s so beautiful when he cums – he looks so carefree and his worry lines smooth away. Rey can’t keep her own eyes open as Kylo starts rubbing her clit almost viciously. If she couldn’t cum with him, then she sodding would now!

 

Rey jerks and whimpers as the relief spreads through her. She uses it as an excuse to cling to Kylo’s sweaty shoulders. Oh she loves his shoulders!

 

She stifled a whimper of loss as he withdrew from her body and collapsed next to her panting. The smell of sweat on his body was still able to fill her nostrils and she wanted to run her nose all over his body.

 

“That was good.” Rey breathed with her eyes closed feeling drowsy and satisfied.

 

“Yeah. Really good.” Kylo managed between breaths. He pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Has… has there been any sign?”

 

Rey stifled a swallow. “Not yet.” She lied. “But my period is due next week so… that should tell us where we’re at.”

 

Kylo nodded. “Great. Well… let me know. And maybe take two pregnancy tests when you have a feeling.”

 

“Why two? For accuracy?”

 

“No.” His cheeks, flushed from their latest activities, suddenly went darker. “I would like to keep one for myself. As a keepsake.” Probably misinterpreted Rey’s look of stunned happiness as disbelief or incongruity Kylo went on: “It’s only that I didn’t have one for Millie; we were both so stunned that she was coming at all that-”

 

Rey cuts Kylo off with a ferocious kiss that leaves her pushing him onto his back. She loves kissing him so any excuse is welcome.

 

 _I don’t want this to end,_ Rey finally admitted to herself. _This is too good to end._

 

* * *

 

 

She’s been sick three times this week. Her period is late. Rey buys a test.

 

She feels jittery and nervous. Ridiculous really. She wants this and is ready this time. She went out of her way to make sure this happened. She wasn’t a nineteen year old who barely knew the father and was living in a two bedroom flat with a dubious landlord.

 

But the result is the same – this will change her life as she knows it. That will never change when taking this kind of test.

 

She washes her hands as she waits. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. The test said to wait for five minutes. Maybe she should brush her teeth too. Just to pass the time.

 

Five minutes pass. She takes a deep breath and turns over the test.

 

In a way she knows the answer it will give but it still steals her breath.

 

Pregnant.

 

She claps a hand to her mouth and then lowers it to her abdomen. She’s done it. She’s going to be a mum again.

 

And everything will be as it was before. Kylo will go back to seeing his children on his designated days and she would have no one to talk to anymore. No-one to kiss, cuddle and feel a bond with. She would be an independent woman again.

 

Rey doesn’t know she’s crying until a tear drips onto her hand holding the test. She doesn’t quite know whether its a tear of happiness or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo came to pick up Millie the next day to take her shopping – she needed new school shoes and liked looking in shop windows to see what everyone was doing. Her daughter was nosy to the extreme.

 

He turned up eating a sausage sandwich which he’d hastily picked up on the way.

 

“Sorry.” He said with his mouth full. “Slept a bit late and didn’t have time for a proper breakfast. Want some?”

 

Rey had already taken several steps back from the fried food, her stomach turning in protest. “No, thank you. I’ve been a bit off fried food lately.”

 

Kylo nodded absent-mindedly before he abrupt stopped chewing and looked at Rey with widened eyes. Rey gave a little shrug that was designed to tease. They couldn’t say anything in front of Millie and she knew it.

 

Rey made a show of putting Millie’s coat on and giving her a kiss on the head.

 

“Do you want anything Mummy?” Millie asked, as she always did when she went out.

 

“Get me some oranges. I’ve got a real hankering for them.” Rey said lightly.

 

Waving Kylo and Millie off gave Rey a sadistic delight. Especially as Kylo kept looking back over his shoulder and showed every sign of running back into the house until he had a straight answer.

 

It was two hours later when Millie and her father came back from their shopping trip armed with a new pair of shoes and a bag of oranges for Rey. By this point Kylo was practically vibrating and as soon as Millie tottered off to watch the telly, Kylo cornered Rey in the kitchen.

 

“Well?” He demanded.

 

Rey felt rather guilty for the fun she had enjoyed at his expense so decided to stop teasing and smiled. “It’s worked. I did a test.” She nodded to indicate the result.

 

Kylo’s face split into a smile that practically radiated warmth. He really should smile more often, Rey mused. Then she was swept clean off her feet and spun around! Rey couldn’t contain a laugh – the joy that had been threatening to bubble over in her was at last matched. And she clung to Kylo’s shoulders a little tighter than necessary in her desire to feel her happiness matched.

 

She was eventually set down on her feet but Kylo wasn’t in a hurry to let go of Rey.

 

“You’re sure?” He demanded.

 

“Very. I’ve felt a bit different for a while” though Rey wasn’t going to tell him just how long that ‘for a while’ was “but now I’m certain. I will need a scan soon.”

 

“I’ll book my doctor.” Kylo declared. “They’re good. I pay them enough they ought to be!” He was grinning like everything was a hundred times funnier than it should be. Rey beamed back.

 

Then he kissed her mouth. And Rey kissed him back with enthusiasm. A little voice in her head told her that she shouldn’t be doing this – there was no need. They had done what they had meant to do and she was pregnant. There was no reason at all to kiss him now, right?

 

Rey eventually pulled away with reluctance. “Millie.” She whispered. If their daughter caught them kissing, it would raise a lot of awkward questions.

 

Kylo looked towards the door where Millie would be watching television. “When should we tell her?”

 

“Not yet.” Rey urged. “It’s still early days and… a lot can go wrong. Let’s keep it to ourselves until its about three months.”

 

Kylo nodded though it was apparent that he wanted to shout out the news to anyone who would listen. He still didn’t let go of her though.

 

“Stay for dinner.” Rey blurts out. Almost without her permission. But he can’t go now. He can’t. “Even if we can’t tell the world… maybe something like pasta. Millie likes chopping things. Providing you give her a blunt knife and don’t take your eyes off her for a minute.”

 

Rey half expects him to decline. Claim he has work to do or something stupid like washing his curtains to do. Instead he nods: “Yeah. I like pasta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking longer than I thought to get everything I want to down. This was only meant to be a three chapter story! I suck at short stories clearly. Hey-ho, it is what it is.


	6. Stage 6: Announcement and Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm useless!
> 
> Sticking to fewer chapters with longer word count doesn't work when you've got a brain like a goldfish for some reason. So I thought I'd put up what I've written so you get an update of sorts. The feedback has been overwhelming for what is essentially a drabble so thank you so much for that. Concentration is a big prob at the moment - probably why I like ask prompts on Tumblr as they are little flashes of stories and don't require too much effort to stick to a story. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm waffling. Enjoy!

Rey lies on the medical bed and tries not to look too long at the medical instruments. They all look like they are meant to cause debilitating pain for no real reason. The birth would be bad enough – she wasn’t looking forward to that again. Millie was enough to not want to attempt it for another six years and _she_ had been relatively small at seven pounds, three ounces.

 

“You okay?”

 

Rey looked to the man sat in the chair. Kylo had insisted on accompanying her to all her appointments; Kylo who looked like his chair was barely holding him up. What if Millie was just a fluke? What if this baby was _huge_? It would be about thirteen pounds coming out!

 

“Yeah.” She said in a very high pitched voice. “Fine, thanks.”

 

“She shouldn’t be too long. Doctor Kalonia is normally pretty prompt.”

 

“Hmmm.” Rey was trying to figure out why she’d though it was a good idea to get a giant to agree to knock her up again.

 

The door opened and a middle-aged woman in a white coat came striding in with a clipboard. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Quite a busy day. So, twelve week scan?”

 

Rey nodded her head. She rolled up her jumper to expose her stomach. The bump was miniscule and barely noticeable but Rey knew it was there. That was enough for her. She tried not to grimace as Doctor Kalonia squirted a gel on her stomach that was ice cold and warmed up her machine.

 

“Okay so you’ve had an early scan. Everything seems fine there. Let’s see how the baby is growing.” Doctor Kalonia began to press her monitor stick over Rey’s abdomen and a figure began to grow visible on the monitor.

 

Rey sucked in a breath as a steady thumping filled her ears and a figure became visible to her eyes. The baby had been almost too small to be anything more than a peanut in her first scan but now the baby was clearly a person. The head was distinguishable and the little body was clearly visible. Rey could see an arm – was it playing with its hands? No, no it was flexing its hands. It looked like it was waving!

 

Her baby, _their_ baby, was growing. And the insistent drumming all around showcased that it had a strong little heart.

 

She realised that she was gripping Kylo’s hand extremely hard and turned to look at him. There were tears in her eyes and she beamed at him. His own face was stunned – like he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. His smile was slow and seemed bewildered that this was real but his eyes sparkled in a manner Rey had rarely seen before. It said more for him than words ever could.

 

They kept their hands clasped throughout it all.

 

* * *

 

Rey and Kylo sat on the sofa as little feet padded down the stairs. Millie had come at the sound of her name being called.

 

“Come here sweetheart.” Rey invited. “Come sit down.”

 

Millie looked a bit wary; as though the sight of her parents sat together looking so serious was an ominous thing.

 

“What have I done?” Millie asked looking worried.

 

“Nothing.” Rey laughed. “Nothing at all. This isn’t a telling off. We’ve just got some news for you.”

 

Millie seemed mollified at this and came to sit between her parents. She looked up at Kylo as though searching for his assurance that this wasn’t going to be a reprimand. He smiled at her softly and ruffled her dark hair.

 

“Sweetheart, we’ve got some news for you. Good news.” Rey’s eyes flicked up to Kylo. “Me and your daddy… we’re going to have another baby. You’re going to have a brother or sister.”

 

Millie’s eyes widened as though Father Christmas had manifested out of the chimney on a July afternoon. “A baby? We get to have a baby?”

 

Rey smiled at the use of ‘we’ as though Millie would get to have ownership too. And in many ways she would. She was going to be a big sister – that was a title in itself. “Yes, darling. You get to be a big sister.”

 

Any fears that Rey may have had that Millie might not take the news very well flew out the window as Millie lept off the sofa and started jumping up and down, clapping and squeaking. Rey couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter’s delight and Kylo too was smiling. A proper smile that showed his slightly crooked teeth. He had a beautiful smile, Rey mused.

 

“A baby! A baby! When will it come? Can I help look after it? When will we know if it’s a boy or girl?” All these questions came flying out in very quick succession.

 

“Calm down sweetheart.” Kylo laughed. “The baby won’t be here for a bit. Your mother has to grow it a bit first. And of course you can help: we’re hoping you will be a proper big sister.”

 

“I will! I will!” Mille promises as though they might declare that there would be no baby if she didn’t agree. “Grandpa and Grandma know?”

 

“No, actually. We wanted to tell you first.” Rey admitted. The news didn’t seem to upset Millie at all.

 

“Can we tell them? Can I ring them?”

 

Kylo and Rey looked at one another. “Let’s all tell them.” Kylo concluded.

 

* * *

 

Kylo took Rey and Millie in his car to his mother’s house but that was where the plan of unity died a death. Mostly because Millie dashed into Leia’s kitchen and announced delightedly that ‘Mummy’s having a baby!’

 

Leia had looked at Kylo and Rey who’s sheepish expressions confirmed her granddaughter’s story and caused her to need a glass of her special brandy.

 

As always, Han was there too. Apparently Leia’s television set needed fixing – though Ben noticed that there were two half drunk coffee cups on the counter and not a sign of Han with a screwdriver. He too looked thunderstruck at this bit of information.

 

He looked at Rey and Kylo as though trying to fathom what on Earth was going on.

 

“So… you two are together?”

 

Rey shuffled next to Kylo and Kylo had to suppress a feeling of resentment rising up within him.

 

“No.” He said in a tone that sounded much harsher than he had intended. “We’re not.”

 

Han looked more confused than ever and Leia put down her brandy. “You don’t mean… you two-” She began before Han cut in.

 

“You haven’t got drunk and shagged again, have you?”

 

“Han!” Leia remonstrated though Millie had gone off to organise her toys.

 

“No, no, no.” Rey was shaking her head very fast. “No, it wasn’t an accident. We… we planned this one. We agreed...” She tailed off.

 

“So you have made another one but you still aren’t together? Even now?” Han actually sounded exasperated. Like they were being unduly stupid.

 

Rey’s mouth worked and Kylo took pity on her. “Many people are parents and not together. We made it work with Millie. Indeed you two would have been wise to have tried it too!” Kylo spent a lot of his time wishing his parents’ hadn’t milked him as an excuse to stay together and keep fighting – staying together ‘for the sake of the children’ was a weak excuse to stay in a relationship that was dead in the water and he hadn’t benefited from it; not at all.

 

Kylo glared at his parents’. He hoped to convey that now was not the time to discuss their marital status. They had come with good news after all; being lectured was not what they intended.

 

“Well this…” Leia looked at Han as though stunned and then back at Kylo and smiled. “This is unexpected. But wonderful. Such wonderful news!” And Leia swept forward to hug Rey who seemed weak with relief at the (eventual) happy reaction. Han continued to stare at Kylo as though he was insane and then shrugged as though _that_ was a matter for another day.

 

* * *

 

Rey found that her morning sickness was more vicious this time around and keeping down food was a difficult prospect. Anything fried, slimy and with a prominent smell was not to come near her. Which meant feeding herself was becoming something of an issue. Kylo had taken to bringing dry and bland food for Rey to eat and she had found that plain biscuits and milk was welcome enough for her queasy stomach.

 

She was also extremely drained and wanted to take naps. For a woman who worked with heavy machinery and often lugged engines around, this was very strange. Rey wasn’t used to being so tired.

 

Luckily and quite humorously, Millie had turned into a bit of a waitress for her. She often came to her bed and whispered (for apparently loud noises were unwelcome in her daughter’s head) if she wanted a cup of tea or a glass of water.

 

Her abdomen was very slowly beginning to swell. The bump was barely noticeable and, if she wore jumpers, it was practically invisible. But Rey could feel it beneath her palm when she placed her hand on her stomach. The tiny curve to her abdomen would continue to grow as her baby grew.

 

Once the sickness began to ease though, she began to suffer from hormones.

 

Rey swung from irritation to breaking down in tears. Millie learnt that her mother was susceptible to being snappy and cross at loud noises and then sobbing her remorse at her daughter’s stricken face. It soon became routine for Rey to cling to Millie and swearing that she loved her more than anything and she knew that didn’t she? Please say she knew that! Millie stopped being hurt by the initial snappiness of her mother (it’s just the baby playing tricks on her, her Daddy had explained) and let herself be cuddled until she couldn’t breathe while her mother calmed down.

 

It was the second trimester when Rey was faced with her biggest challenge: stopping herself from begging Kylo to come back to her bed.

 

Rey was horny. Massively so. This was perfectly normal, of course; during the five month period pregnant women suffer a massive surge in amorous desires. The problem was Rey didn’t have the father to tackle to the mattress. And she wanted to – she really, really wanted to.

 

It didn’t help that Kylo was being nothing but respectful and as helpful as he could be. He seemed to be adamant to behave impeccably. That was all well and good but Rey didn’t want him to behave impeccably – she wanted him to throw her on the bed and fuck her within an inch of her life!

 

This made Rey rather moody and easy to snap at him whenever he came round. Kylo never lost his temper with her though – she had more than once seen him exchange looks with Millie and seen her daughter mouth the word ‘baby’.

 

It was a Friday night, when Millie was having her normal sleepover at Leia’s (and Han’s), she was enjoying a rare moment of comfort on her sofa with her feet up and a cold lemonade. The house was pleasantly warm and the sun was peaking through her half-drawn blinds. So when the door knocked, Rey wasn’t too pleased to have to get up.

 

It turned out to be Kylo on her doorstep.

 

“Oh. Hello.” Rey tried not to wince at her tone; why was she sounding so grumpy? She was actually pleased to see him.

 

“Hi. I just thought I’d pop around and see how you’re doing?”

 

“I’m fine. Why?” Rey asked.

 

“Well, I know Millie sleeps over my mother’s on Fridays so-”

 

“You thought you’d pop around to make sure I can look after myself? Even that’s what I’ve been doing since I could walk unaided?” Her tone was defensive. Her eyes were narrowed at his blinking expression.

 

“Would you rather be left on your own? I thought you had no wish to be alone again.” Kylo’s tone was calm; matter of fact. It rankled Rey.

 

“I don’t like being treated like I’m a child.”

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Right. Well, I’ll concede to your wish and leave you in peace.” He turned to walk back down the drive.

 

“Wait!” The words burst out of Rey’s mouth almost without permission. For as annoyed as she was that Kylo had come to check up on her, the idea of being alone and dismissing him like this was enough to make tears spring to her eyes. Rey hated being this emotional but she knew she didn’t want him to leave. Not like this.

 

Kylo consented to look back over his shoulder. Rey must have looked truly pathetic because his haughty expression melted at the sight of her. He strode back up to the door.

 

“Come on. I’ll cook something.” Kylo reassured, guiding her back inside.

 

“I’m not hungry.” She lied, trying to ignore how she was constantly hungry nowadays.

 

“Good.” Kylo conceded, closing the door. “More for me.”


	7. Stage 7: Revelations Aflood

Rey sat at the table as Kylo cooked. He was a weirdly good chef and able to rustle up some pretty special meals from very basic ingredients. So when Rey began sniffing the air as something started the sizzle in her pan, she wondered yet again how the hell he had managed to find ingredients to make a decent meal. Especially as all she had were cheese crackers and bread nowadays.

 

He came to the table with a bowl of plain pasta and what looked like chopped peppers.

 

“Your stomach is a bit stronger now,” Kylo explained as he placed the food in front of Rey, “but anything too daring or strong isn’t advisable.”

 

Rey nodded silently and picked up her fork. It would be nice to eat something other than tasteless bread. Soon, her mouth was stuffed with pasta and she forgot any semblance of table manners in her hurry to eat as much as possible. She had forgotten how much she liked good food.

 

“Don’t rush. It’s not going to be taken away from you.” Kylo admonished in a rather gentle voice.

 

Rey swallowed her mouthful with effort. “You forget… where I came from, it could.”

 

Kylo was very quiet and seemed to be playing with his own food. This almost annoyed Rey; if he didn’t want it then she would eat it!

 

They eventually cleared their bowls and Kylo moved the dishes to the sink.

 

“I’m fine, you know.” Rey found herself expelling. “I don’t need… I’m fine on my own.”

 

“I know that full well.” Kylo said with his back to her as he washed her dishes. “I just so happened to be bored and Millie will be in bed by now. Besides… we got on well enough before. Why can’t we now?”

 

Rey felt a flash of heat flood her core as she remembered just _how_ well they had got along.

 

Kylo suggested watching something off the television and Rey agreed. It was oddly easy to relax under her blanket on the sofa and had shrugged off her using Kylo’s chest as a pillow (‘I normally rest my head on the arm of the sofa and you’re sitting there’ was Rey’s blasé excuse though she refused to look at him as she said this). They watched an old quiz show in silence as she began to feel more drowsy.

 

She stroked her growing bump absently under her blanket as she began to doze. She wasn’t exactly huge yet but there was most certainly a noticeable baby in her belly now. Rey found the sight of it rather overwhelming; she loved looking at it as she took her bath.

 

Rey had nearly dozed off entirely when she felt a strange sensation against her stroking hand.

 

“Oh!”

 

Kylo sat bolt upright and looked at her in alarm.

  
“What? What wrong?” He looked so panicked it was almost comical.

 

Rey didn’t respond and instead grabbed his hand and pressed it against her bump. It was barely another minute when they felt again another faint but very definite thump.

 

The baby was moving. It was kicking.

 

Rey felt like her face my split with the power of her own grin. After all the months of sickness, of irritability and crying over kitchen paper adverts on the telly, this made it all worth it. The feel of her child fluttering inside her (probably as uncomfortable as its mother had been lately) made her forget all of it. It had been like the moment she had given birth to Millie; all the pain, exhaustion and waiting had been gone in an instant when her baby daughter had been handed to her.

 

Kylo looked as stunned as though an alien had descended into the living room and demanded a cheese sandwich. And then he smiled in a manner that made him look like a young boy. Oh, why didn’t he smile more?

 

Then something happened to Rey that she had never experienced or believed herself capable of: she lost her head.

 

With no plan and no scolding words in her head about how this was an appalling decision… she leapt on Kylo and kissed him full on the mouth.

 

It was something like having a fire lit inside her. The kindling that had been simmering inside her for weeks burst into uncontrollable flames. Not even Kylo’s clear and undisguised shock could make her stop. If he wanted to bleat that this wasn’t right and it was just her hormones then he could. But the erection digging into her hip couldn’t be denied.

 

“Rey!” He gasped as she moved from his mouth to nibble his neck, “Rey, we-”

 

“We can.” She started running her hands under his t-shirt. “I want you. I want you close. I want you naked. And I want you _now_.”

 

Rey was almost expecting him to think up more excuses. Instead he muttered ‘Fuck it’ and Rey was pushed into the cushions of her sofa as Kylo ripped off his top.

 

They couldn’t fuck on the sofa (Rey still maintained that Millie sat on there and it was just wrong) but getting to her bedroom clearly wasn’t going to work for them. In the end, Rey found a middle ground. Or a carpeted one anyway. But the rug in front of the telly was just as good.

 

She wasn’t as shy about her body now. She’d learnt that Kylo loved it regardless of stretch-marks but even she was a little surprised when he had her on her back and started running his hands over her almost feverishly. Between her legs to her breasts and then over her bump: it was like he couldn’t decide where he wanted to be more.

 

“I love you like this.” He gasped. “I love seeing you pregnant.”

 

“Like my new tits, do you?” Rey smirked. She had gone up nearly two cup sizes after all.

 

“Not just those.” Kylo groaned though he did run his hands up them and gave one a squeeze. “I get so hard seeing you carrying our baby.”

 

Rey let out a startled gasp. His eyes were on fire and it made her feel oddly more exposed than she already was (having been divested of her clothes in a rather haphazard fashion). He looked ravenous and it made her more wet than she had ever been in her life.

 

“So beautiful. And I did it. I fucked you and got you pregnant.”

 

Well, that was it. Rey was suddenly too impatient to wait. She sat up and pushed Kylo onto his back none too gently.

 

At first, Kylo looked stunned and a little scared. Maybe he’d offended her; she _had_ been so touchy lately. Rey chuckled and licked down his chest.

 

“Rey-” He groaned as she sucked the skin around his hipbone. “You don’t have to.”

 

“Oh stop being so sensitive and let me suck your cock.”

 

Rey probably could have put that more eloquently but Kylo didn’t seem to mind. Not at all. This was, of course, not the time for words.

 

Rey moaned in delight as she sucked the head of his member through her lips. She’d always been a bit shy in regards to oral sex; it just seemed a load of effort for not much reward. Now though… she felt confident. Almost brazen. And she also knew that if she just gave a perfunctory hand-job that Kylo would be delighted so… why not give him something to remember for years to come?

 

Judging from his groans and moans, he would without fail.

 

Rey sucked, swallowed and teased without pause until Kylo begged her to stop. “I want to fuck you. Let me cum in you.”

 

Rey pulled her mouth off with an obscene pop.

 

Manoeuvring her onto her hands and knees, Rey was practically panting and moaned with relief to feel Kylo sink into her.

 

She loved this angle. She’d dreamt about doing it like this for days. It felt deeper and more primal than missionary. It also gave her more room to move in her condition. She’d also read (for research purposes, of course) that sex with a pregnant woman would not harm the baby so when Kylo started thrusting slow and deep, Rey slammed herself back onto him to let him know that she wasn’t looking for the gentle approach. Maybe later…

 

The room was soon a chorus of wet sounding slaps of skin, growls, moans and pleas for ‘harder’ and ‘more’. Rey lowered her arms so her head was nearly rested upon the rug. No sex toy could ever replicate _this_.

 

Rey was wound up enough that her orgasm came much quicker than usual. It seemed to ripple through her over and over. She had to muffle her scream into the rug lest her neighbours believed her to be in the process of a bloody murder. Kylo slammed himself into her and shuddered against her as he emptied himself into her body.

 

Her body went boneless and she wanted to sleep right there on the rug. Vaguely, she felt herself being picked up in a bridal style. Normally she would shout at Kylo for treating her like a damsel. But she was too tired. And his collarbone smelt like home.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey woke hours later, feeling more rested, sated and warm than she had in a long time. It took a while to realise it was because someone warm was pressed against her back. Kylo’s soft, rhythmic breathing tickled the hairs at the nape of her neck. His arms were around her with his hands resting just above her bump. She concentrated hard but she couldn’t feel anymore flutterings in her midriff. The baby must be dozing too.

 

Rey was in the process of drifting back into sleep when she felt Kylo shift onto his back behind her. His sigh was deep.

 

“You’re thinking too loud. I’m trying to sleep.” She murmured.

 

“Sorry.”

 

There was something almost defeated in Kylo’s tone that made Rey turn around. Kylo was staring up at the ceiling and looking determined if not a little reluctant.

 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked quietly.

 

Kylo looked at her and there was something resolute in his eyes. “I can’t do this again Rey. I can’t go back to being civil and leaving each other alone at the end of every night.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I want us to be together properly. I want us to try.”

 

Rey had imagined this; of course she had. In daydreams where she lay in bed between the night and the morning, she imagined this. Of him banging down her door, dropping at her feet and declaring his undying love. But he wasn’t looking so stern. And she wasn’t completely naked and half asleep.

 

She was so stunned that she didn’t know what to say.

 

“We-” She eventually managed “we can’t! I mean, we’ve always done things separately. Been co partners in everything.”

 

“And you have never imagined me as more?”

 

Rey bit her lip. She could never deny _that_.

 

“Do you feel anything for me Rey?” He asked gently. Almost pleadingly.

 

She looked at him and couldn’t lie even if she had been paid. “Yes. You know I do.”

 

There was something like relief in his eyes. “You could love me?”

 

“ _Yes_.” She breathed. Because even now she couldn’t admit that she was certain she already did.

 

“Then why can’t we try?”

 

It hurt to be sensible but she had to be. “Millie.”

 

“Millie would be thrilled!”

 

“Yes, she would. And that would make it worse if...” Rey swallowed. “Kylo, what if it doesn’t work?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it work?” Kylo demanded.

 

“Because we are still the same people as we were this morning. We fight constantly about the stupidest things and we’ve always clashed. What if it doesn’t work and we split up? Millie would be heartbroken.”

 

Kylo looked a little winded at the very idea but persevered.”We’ve been co-parents before; we could again.”

 

“But we were never a couple before. We never really had any level of bitterness between us as there was never a break-up. But could you be as civil if we fell apart and we broke each other’s hearts?”

 

Kylo swallowed. Because he clearly knew the truth: he would never be able to hide his heartbreak if that happened.

 

“I don’t think that would happen.” He whispered. “I think we could make it work. We could stay together.”

 

“And that’s the other thing – what if we are a terrible couple and we don’t separate? You’ve said so many times that you wished your parents had.”

  
“My parents aren’t you and me.” Kylo urged. “I am not my father and I would never leave you. It would kill me.”

 

Rey’s breath hitched and there were tears in her eyes. _He would never leave her_? Oh, if only he knew how long she’d yearned for someone to say that. His hand came up to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked her tear away.

 

“We could be a proper family. You, me, Millie and the little one.” Kylo coaxed. “We could be what we’ve always wanted to be. Don’t creep out of my bed again like you did that first night.”

 

Rey looked up in shock. “You remembered that?”

 

Kylo smiled a little bitterly. “It was the first night in years I slept well. And then I woke up and you’d left without a word. I thought… you felt ashamed.”

 

“No!” Rey blurted out. “I… I’ve given my heart and hopes too quickly in the past. Finn warned me to be a bit more cautious. It’s good advice but… I didn’t want to be rejected. Not after… I would rather have never given you the option. If I thought for a moment...”

 

“I would never have rejected you. Do you not know, even then, how entrancing you were? You were… so beautiful. Even when I was in shock about becoming a father, I was relieved that at least the mother would give it a good chance of inheriting good looks. And it worked.”

 

Rey gave a little laugh that barely made a sound. There was a silence. Louder than a trumpet blast.

 

“We… we would have to be really careful. We shouldn’t tell Millie just yet. Let’s just see… and then once we are sure...”

 

Kylo nodded and had a slow gentle smile on his face.

 

Rey felt oddly short of breath.

 

“What… what do two people with two children do as a couple?” Rey asked a little shyly.

 

Kylo pulled her close so she was cradled in his arms. “I’ve heard,” he said quietly, “that most people kiss each other goodnight.”


	8. Stage 8: Travail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over the response to this fic. Over a 1000 kudos! For my little fic? That's insane. But I'm so so so grateful. I love my Reylo family.

Rey gritted her teeth as another wave of pain washed over her. She’d forgotten – she’d been blasé even about the actual ‘giving birth’ part. She’d been so concerned about the actual getting pregnant and keeping the baby happy within her that she had blocked it out. Now however…

 

“You’re doing so well. So well.”

 

Kylo was at her side. He’d been glued to her since the spasms of pain had started last night. He’d missed Millie’s birth and would probably never get over it; he wasn’t going to miss the birth of his second child.

 

Rey bit back her snappy retort that he’d been saying that for an hour and accepted the stroking of her hair. It _did_ feel rather soothing. Rey knew that Kylo had taken tips from his mother in how to act during labour – her advice seemed to have been ‘give endless praise’ and ‘take any abuse with good humour and silence’. It was good advice.

 

And yet, and yet, Rey couldn’t deny that it was good to have his overlarge hand to hold.

 

Apparently second babies are quicker to be born. So it wasn’t a surprise that this one was determined to come before it’s due date too – Rey just wished that the labour part was quicker. Ten minutes would have been just right!

 

Kylo poured some water into a hospital cup and offered it to Rey. She found her hands weren’t willing to work so well which meant Kylo had to hold the cup to her lips.

 

The midwife was nodding along down the other end of the bed and staring between Rey’s legs as though she was pleased at the sight that greeted her. Rey caught Kylo looking at the midwife’s position in a longing fashion; Rey had insisted that if Kylo was going to be present then he would remain up her end of the bed and venture no further down – Rey would never be able to endure sex again if Kylo saw their child’s head fighting its way out.

 

Still… no-one knew the sex aspect of their relationship yet.

 

It had been nearly five months and they hadn’t split apart yet. If anything, Rey felt more relaxed and content than she had in years – even pre-pregnancies. There was something incredibly satisfying and reassuring in being able to just walk up to someone and demand a hug or a kiss (thought the hugs were a little harder nowadays with her enormous pregnant belly). Kylo and her had made sure that they were the model of parental civility in front of Millie and Kylo’s parents then as soon as they were alone, Rey was free to do whatever she wished with Kylo. However many times too.

 

Regular sex and having someone to kiss goodnight seemed to have done wonders for them both. Kylo seemed less inclined to lose his temper when Rey was there to make him tea and give sympathy – even Hux seemed to be losing his charm of inciting blind rage. The pregnancy was also a bit easier when Kylo was at hand to get her whatever she was craving and massage her sore feet. Sadly, the discomfort of sleeping couldn’t be help and the baby had a habit of kicking her ribs when she was about to doze off but Kylo couldn’t be expected to do it all.

 

Another wave washed over Rey of pain and the midwife nodded. “Okay Rey; time to push. Push!”

 

Rey threw herself forward and moaned as the pain spiked through her. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she let out a shriek of pain and her grip on Kylo’s hand tightened until her knuckles were pure white. She felt the baby moving slowly, torterously, through her body and the head stretching to be released. Why did she think this would be a good idea? This baby was about 20 lbs; she was sure of it!

 

It took two further big pushes to get the head out and Rey was panting and exhausted as she fell back on the bed.

 

“Very good. The head’s out. One big push and it’s all over.” The midwife encouraged.

 

One more? _One more_? Rey didn’t have the energy to even raise her head to tell her to fuck off.

 

“Rey. One more and it’s over. We’ll be able to hold it.”

 

Kylo’s whisper came to her nearly from a far away tunnel. Hold the baby. Yes, she wanted to hold her baby. But to do that… one more.

 

Rey threw herself forward. She felt like Kylo was almost pulling her up but she bore down. And in a hot slippery rush…

 

“She’s out! Very good, Rey.” The midwife reassured. There was an angry high-pitched wailing now in the room. And something tiny and slimy was raised for Rey to see.

 

It was bizarre how something that looked so cross and like it needed a good wash could look so beautiful. She was still attached to the umbilical cord and bruised from birth but she was here. Healthy and here. Everything else was white noise.

 

Rey kept her eyes on her baby all the time. When she was having the cord snipped off and being wiped down and then wrapped in a blanket and handed to Kylo. The compromise between them was that if Kylo couldn’t watch the baby leaving Rey’s body then he could be the first to hold the baby.

 

Rey looked from her baby (now hidden in a blanket and quietened) to the man holding her. Kylo was holding her like she was a jewel of unspeakable wealth and like he’d never seen a baby before. He didn’t burst into tears like Millie but there were tears on his face, silently dripping down his cheeks. His face was split into such a smile that he looked a bit insane. But Rey matched it. She knew how exhilarated and happy he felt.

 

Comprehension was slowly coming back to her. The baby… it was a girl. A baby girl. She had a second daughter. Millie would be thrilled; she knew that her daughter had been hoping for a sister.

 

Kylo looked at her and lowered himself over her. The baby was now cradled between them both as though Kylo was a little reluctant to let her go. Her eyes were now closed in a rather grumpy sleep (she clearly hadn’t been a fan of the birth anymore than her mother) and she wasn’t aware of either of her parents’ looking at her with adoration.

 

Rey marvelled at her soft little cheeks, her long lashes and her little starfish hands.

 

“She’s so beautiful.” Rey whispered.

 

“Of course she is. Just like her mother.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Rey was cleaned up, dressed in some new pyjamas and had a nap, the visitors began. Han, Leia and Millie were the first.

 

Millie came in with a balloon as big as herself and a wide-eyed expression.

 

“Can I see her?” She blurted out without pre-amble. Rey smiled as Kylo reached into the new baby’s cot and gently handed her to her mother. Kylo reached out his hand to Millie for her to come close.

 

The balloon bounced forgotten against the ceiling and Kylo settled her between himself and Rey on the bed as Rey held the baby at an angle so Millie felt like she was supporting her when she wasn’t really.

 

Millie stared wide-eyed at the newborn for a good five minutes. It seemed she was too entranced to speak. Leia couldn’t contain her joy.

 

“She’s beautiful!” She cooed, giving Rey a kiss of the cheek. “Oh well done Rey! And thank you!”

 

Han stood a little back but wore a very pleased and proud expression. “Right little beauty this one.”

 

“Did you expect different?” Kylo quipped though quietly and without heat. He was too busy enjoying the moment to be salty with his father.

 

“What’s her name Mummy?” Millie whispered at last, still not looking away.

 

“We haven’t chosen one yet.” Rey informed her eldest daughter. “But we’re open to suggestions.”

 

“But please: nothing from _Frozen_ , Sweetheart.” Kylo interjected to general laughter and Millie’s brief disappointment.

 

* * *

 

Millie was reluctant to leave the hospital and new baby sister; Rey couldn’t really blame her. She wanted both her daughters close to her and couldn’t wait to be discharged.

 

Even more annoying was that now Rey had given birth, Kylo was no longer permitted to stay at her side at night. Saying goodbye for the night proved torturous for Kylo who pressed several kisses on his new daughter’s head and making Rey promise again and again to call him if she needed so much as a large bottle of Mountain Dew.

 

“Stop fussing – we’ll be fine.” Rey promised as Kylo pressed a kiss onto her forehead. “Besides, I need time to think of a name for this little one.”

 

Kylo looked from his love to their child. “Well… I have had a few ideas.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well, we’re all about compromise so… I know you’re fond of Disney films.”

 

“I thought you said no to the name Elsa?” Rey teased.

 

“I did.” Kylo said firmly. “I’ve heard enough lyrics of _Let It Go_ for a lifetime. No, but… I have always liked _Beauty and the Beast_.”

 

“The original one.”

 

“Of course. Well, I’ve always liked the name Belle.”

 

“Belle. _Belle_.” Rey tried it out in her mouth. It sounded right. Short for Isabelle. And Belle had always been her favourite Disney princess. Rey smiled up at Kylo. “I think that would be a lovely name.”


	9. Stage 9: Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been appallingly bad at this lately. I can only claim that work and homelife have kept me very occupied lately. Forgive me, Reylo fam. For I do love you so.

Rey was excited to go home – she’d always hated hospitals, And the fact you had to pay for the privilege never sat well with her. Even if Kylo insisted on paying for everything. Still, she was eager to take Belle home. She wanted to introduce her to her little bedroom which Kylo and her had spent an interesting afternoon painting white. A boring colour for a baby room but seeing as they hadn’t known Belle’s sex (due to her unwillingness to uncross her legs whenever Rey had a scan) it had seemed a good choice.

 

A blank canvas, Kylo had reflected quietly. The Skywalker family had never had that; it seemed the best gift to give a child of such a family.

 

Rey knew it wasn’t advisable but in these early days when it hopefully wouldn’t matter so much, Rey found herself looking for any chance to cuddle her daughter close. It had been like this when Millie was born – she’d been so shocked that the tiny little thing in her arms had been hers. A family of her very own and no-one would take this away from her; Millie and Belle were hers. Her children and she would love them until her last breath.

 

It did however raise a lot of unanswerable questions and many tears when she was alone.

 

If she loved her little girls this much, so much that it felt like a physical pain, then why hadn’t her parents felt the same for her? Hadn’t she been good enough? Loveable in any way?

 

But no! No! She was done with letting her past dictate her future any longer. If anything this proved what she had always suspected:

 

There had been nothing wrong with her; there had been something wrong with _them_.

 

She didn’t dare bring it up with Kylo – he’d be furious that she was giving them space in her mind – and yet it felt oddly healing. Millie had been the realisation of the fact and Belle seemed to be the acceptance of it.

 

Now she wanted to go home and watch her eldest daughter fuss over her new little sister. She wanted to be with her true family.

 

* * *

 

Kylo drove both Rey and Belle home at about twenty miles an hour – nothing must threaten his little princess after all. He was still hesitant to go on a motorway if Millie was in the car. Rey normally found it exasperating – now she just laughed. She wanted as much time in the car as possible to be alone with Belle. She would have to share her soon and she wanted to be the moon of her daughter’s world a little longer.

 

The traffic was as disobliging as usual and they arrived home in nearly half the time (or it felt like it). It was only the sight of Millie with her nose pressed against the living room window that made Rey perk up.

 

She’d been half expecting the house to be packed with Leia, Han, Finn, Rose and Poe with a million balloons. So it was something of a surprise to see only Han watching over Millie.

 

“I told them that you would need a day to yourself. Just to get settled. They can fuss tomorrow.” Kylo shrugged. Rey smiled at him.

 

“How is she?” Han asked, looking down at the baby who was dozing in her mother’s arms.

 

“Blooming.” Rey smiled.

 

“I like the name. Belle. Sounds nice.” Han nodded.

 

“She can watch the movie with me!” Millie trilled happily.

 

“For the thousandth time.” Kylo murmured, seeing his nights become devoted to Disney once more.

 

“We’ll have to get her a dress like that yellow one that princess wears.” Han teased.

 

“But there will be no one to play the Beast.” Rey giggled.

 

“Oh I don’t know. I reckon Chewie would give it a good go.”

 

Han laughed and then tucked his hands in his pockets. “Well, you lot get settled. I’m off home. Call me tomorrow.”

 

Rey said her thanks and goodbyes and then looked down at her oldest daughter. “Shall we show Belle her new room?”

 

“Yes!” Millie beamed. “And we can show the new decoration.”

 

“Decoration?” Rey looked at Kylo who looked suddenly very fascinated with his shoes.

 

“Come and see Mummy!” Millie dashed off up the stairs before Rey could even blink. Bemused, she followed.

 

The new nursery was still the same colour they had painted it but now there was a new addition above the crib. In black paint and with the clear work of a perfectionist, the writing was calligraphic and beautiful. It said one word:

 

_Belle_.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything encase it didn’t work.” Kylo had followed them into the room. “My penmanship is a bit rusty and it’s difficult with a brush.”

 

Rey looked at him and without thinking she stretched up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered against his lips.

 

It was only then that they realised that their other child was staring up at them with wide eyes.

 

“Mummy? Daddy?”

 

Kylo looked at her as though expecting her to panic. Yet Rey felt a huge wave of calm come over her.

 

“Daddy loves it here so much that he’s going to be staying over. Does that sound nice, Sweetheart?”

 

Judging by Millie’s look of utter delight, it was very nice indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going over a big complicated ending... but somehow something short, sweet and simple seemed better for this little family. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and feedback - it's blown me away.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos is my kyber crystal. And my portions. And my calligraphy set.


End file.
